Summer Fun!
by mackenzie.smiley.9
Summary: It's summer time in New York and the gang is trying to figure out how to spend it. What's going to happen when trying to juggle romance, heat, and things to do all at once. To top it all off they have a 13 year old Max in their hair. (Previously called Her Warrior)
1. Her Warrior

**Hey! This is just something cute that I wanted to write about Jace and Clary, they ever hardly get to do anything real together. Anybody else excited for March 2014? I sure am! Anyway, this is just a weekend that the children have to themselves, and Max is alive, he is 13 though and not 9. Everybody else is the same age as they are in the books. This will just be a cute little series of drabbles and dribbles about our fave characters :D PLEASE R&R, AND GIVE ME IDEAS! I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

It was pouring rain in New York. Everybody in the Institute was out on a demon hunt and were due to be gone for several hours. Except for, of course, Clary. According to every other Shadowhunter living in the Institute, she was not yet ready to hunt; let along kill anything that had fangs and poisonous blood. So, here she was, sitting in the library, at nearly midnight, listening to her music and attempting sketching a perfect rose. On top of that she was wearing Jace's favorite button down shirt and tucked her knees up to her chest, pulling the blanket all the way up to her chin.

The thunder of the storm rattled the window panes, sending near panic through her spine. _They will be find, they will be back soon, _she thought to herself. Putting her sketch pad down on a small wooden side table; she finally closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Clary felt that she was about to fall under when she was being shifted and placed back into something very warm. _Someone's lap?_

Slowly opening her bleary eyes to see an angelic face smiling down at her. His hair was stained black at the tips because of the ichor and he had a slight cut running along his bicep, but other than that he was fine.

_Jace. My Jace._

"Hey," Clary whispered, finally getting her breath back.

"Hey, why are you still up?" His voice was low and husky, showing that he was tired too; even if he didn't show it.

"I was waiting for you." Clary reached her hand up and rubbed her thumb over the dark circles beneath his golden eyes. Jace's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch, humming at the sensation. Sitting up farther, Clary turned around and started running her fingers through his hair, gently pulling out the knots. This earned a groan from Jace and he rested his head against her shoulder, lightly peppering kisses against her neck.

She turned her head and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before leaning forward and nibbling his earlobe gently. Jace groaned once more before sighing and fell back against the couch, pulling Clary along with him. They slept like that for the rest of the night. Clary and her filthy boyfriend, wrapped up in a warm embrace. Clary would never be fine with him leaving, but she always knew he would come home.

He lover.

Her warrior.

* * *

**This was cute and I loved writing it. Please R&R. Feel free to leave requests.**


	2. Nightmares

**Hey guys ! I got awesome reviews for the cuddling on the couch one shot last time, so here you go. This was a request that I received.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or it's characters. Thanks goes out to Cassandra Clare for writing them!**

* * *

Clary awoke in a wave of sheer panic. She had another one of the nightmares again. Nightmares about Jonathon. It had happened ever since they returned from Idris and they always ended the same way. With Jace dying, and that is what scared Clary most; because now there was no Angel to wish upon. That chance was gone. This night was no different, waking up shrieking and shaking with a cold sweat running the length of her body. Clary was surprised she didn't wake the dead in the City of Bones. Holding back silent sobs, she pulled her knees up to her chin and encased her body in blankets. She would not go back to sleep, not with what she knew was waiting for her.

Faintly, Clary heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she croaked, still fighting back the tears. A bare-chested Jace slipped into the rom and locked the door behind him, carrying a candle in one hand and a hot water bottle in the other.

"Hey," Jace whispered, wiping a tear off of her blushing cheek. "I heard you screaming, why didn't you come and get me?"

" I didn't want to bother you..."

"Clary, you are the flame to my candle, I am never whole without you," Jace replied in a hushed tone and slipped behind her on the bed, intertwining their legs and slipping the hot water bottle into her arms. Clary's body hiccupped holding in a sob. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Jace, who was flush against her body.

"Hey, hey , hey what's this? I'm right here Clary, I won't leave you." Jace circled his arms around her waist and holding her tighter. This stilled Clary's sobs, but she still wasn't going to go back to that monster that haunted her slumbering hours.

As if reading her mind, Jace started to rub slow circles on the fragment of bare skin above her shorts, trying to lull her back to sleep. Feeling her eyelids starting to get heavy, she shook her head and tried to sit up trying to do anything that would keep sleep at bay; only to be pulled back down by Jace.

Pinning her body to the mattress with his, Jace started running his nose up her neck and to her ear before whispering;

"You know, Clary, it may be considered rather intolerable for you to do something against your boyfriend who is clearly trying to help you with your well-being. Unless you want me to get frisky with you, I strongly suggest you go to sleep." Getting up off of her, Jace resumed his original position and feathered light kisses along Clary's neck. How someone could go from amazing boyfriend to drop dead seducer was beyond Clary.

Deciding to rather not fight Jace, because the last time that occurred she ended up having her own shower mysteriously broken so she had to share one with him, Clary closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Jace always smelled like sunshine. This time Clary did not fight when sleep overcame her. She embraced its warmth. This dream wasn't about Jonathon, but different ways to get back at Jace. Her lovable Shadowhunter.


	3. Fey Plums and Exciting Movies

**Two updates in 1 day! Your lucky I love you. Here is another request! This one involves the whole gang, ****_INCLUDING_**** a 13 year old Max! 3 u all :) FYI this chapter is funny but more suggestive, just sayin.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series or Characters.**

* * *

A day on the town is just what anybody needs to cheer up your day. Except when you trying to babysit a very horny 13 year old Lightwood. Max was worst than Izzy! The Lightwoods were charged with watching him for the weekend to keep him in 'check', which eventually led to Clary and Simon being dragged in because both of their partners had been pulled in. It had been Magnus' idea to go out and do something. They learned that day that there is a similar reaction to feeding a 13 year old a Fey plum than there is a 15 year old Jace.

Not only did they have to chase him all over town while glamoured, they had to explain to a very angry Maryse upon her return from Idris on Monday.

Currently the gang was walking back to the Institute, in the pouring rain. Not the best day as you can imagine.

* * *

**Jace POV-**

Max just had to eat the fruit didn't he. I thought that after telling him about that story when he was younger that he would stay away from it that perhaps he would make better decisions than me. But apparently not. And now a very grumpy looking Clary was holding my hand, sending very menacing looks at my adopted younger brother. Don't get me wrong, I loved the guy to death, but he is more than a player than I was ever was in his first year in dating. You have no many times I had to talk to him about consequences.

Clary was starting to walk slower and I suddenly remember that neither one of us got any sleep the night before. We had been out hunting, just the two of us, it had been absolutely amazing.

Picking her up, she got the message and climbed up onto my back, nuzzling her face into my neck and started to doze off. Max looked at me like I was like the Mad Hatter smoking a lime green pipe that expels bubbles. I glared slightly at him.

"Listen dude, you really need to stop. You are more of a player than I ever was. Alec can attest to that. Learn how to treat woman or you might as well not even bother." Yeah I was ticked, get over it. Max looked at the ground, and I realized how much it had probably struck him. I had never been harsh with Max, ever. But seriously man, get over it.

"Besides, it's not like you could ever live up to this specimen." I added with a wink. Max got a cheeky grin and lifted up his t-shirt, revealing a medium six-pack. He smiled, proud of himself, not that I wasn't proud of him either.

"I think I'm getting there," he quipped before letting his soaked shirt fall back down. I raised an eyebrow at him, which he instantly copied. Shifting Clary so that she was walking once again I lifted my shirt too, revealing my absolutely amazing chest. Max just shook his head and smiled. I grinned wider.

"I said that I was getting there."

"Yeah, train every day for the next 10 years of your life for just about every waking minute and you will be about half as good as this."I said gesturing to my abs. Max smiled wider. A pretty girl walked by, which caught his attention right away. I kept walking, grabbing his collar and helping Clary back onto the back, just as we arrived back at the Institute.

* * *

Everybody groaned as we stepped into the warmth of the foyer. Isabelle and Magnus who had both been near silent on the walk, suddenly exploded with different ideas of all that they could do.

" I think somebody should teach me to cook!"

"Izzy, your cooking is hopeless," Max,Alec and Jace all groaned simultaneously.

"I think we should all watch a wonderful movie, after cleaning up of course," Magnus announced cheerily. Everybody silently nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Jace moved and picked up a squealing Clary.

"You heard Magnus, let's get you warmed, I mean _cleaned _up," Jace laughed loudly as he made his way with Clary up to their room.

Max looked confusedly at the other four that remained in his presence. Even though he was still technically a "teenager" he still didn't know the lingo.

" You know how you get warm during a shower," Magnus said clearly annoyed by his ignorance. Max nodded his head, felling a little slow on the particular day. "yeah well Jace _REALLY_ wants to help warm up Clary." Max felt an involuntary shudder rip through his body at the thought of any of his siblings doing such a thing. Not wanting to think about it anymore he quickly retreated to the sanctuary of his own shower.

* * *

Every reassembled in front of the giant flat screen t.v. in the library. Jace was lying on his side on a faded black leather couch, with Clary sitting in front of him, sitting very close together. Izzy was sitting in Simon's lap in a very large armchair that could easily seat them both side by side, while Alec and Magnus were laying in bean bag chairs with fingers intertwined. They let Max pick the movie, which was one called The Hunger Games. One look around, Clary was asleep and Jace was kissing her neck, Isabelle was making out with Simon and Alec and Magnus were debating glitter and how some cat kept yakking it up on expensive couches. Yep, the Lightwoods were a very exciting family. Now it was only time to call Cindy...

* * *

** There you go guys! Please R&R&R, Read, Review and Request! Thanks you 3**


	4. Training with Jace

**Hey, I have no iea where this is going, so it may just stick to oe shots or something may continue. Not entirely sure :/ I AM LOVING THE REVIEWS, KEEP IT UP! LOVE YOU ALL! Just a repeat, in this story Max is 13 :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR GOOGLE.**

* * *

"Come on Jace, it's not that hard. Alec can even do this," Clary whined as she, once again, tried to teach Jace how to use Google. Jace grinned and shut the laptop once again.

" You know, where is this energy when we are supposed to be practicing flips, hmm?" Jace raise a perfect eyebrow, something Clary was still unable to do despite all the time she had spent being with Jace. Rolling her eyes Clary pecked his cheek and slowly started to get up, being followed by a very cocky Jace, his smirk never leaving his face.

Apparently it was time to train, one of Clary's favorite activities to do with Jace. It typically lead to her absolute favorite activity, making out. And by the sounds he made from doing it, it was one of Jace's too.

Clary walked into the training room behind Jace, who already had his shirt off and the tops of his sweat pants rolled down below the 'V' of his hip bone.

_By the Angel,_ Clary thought as she started to climb up into the rafters of the ancient building. Clary hated to do flips, they were banned from training when anybody else was home; this was due to the fact that Clary's screams often scared visiting Shadowhunters into suiting up and quickly investigating, only finding a teenage girl and her golden god of a boyfriend making out on a training room floor. This happened just about every day.

After making it up Clary looked down and spotted Jace smiling up at her, eyes half hidden beyond his hair. A wicked grin spread across her face as she jumped off, screaming and all, and landed in Jace's waiting up at him she gently pecked his lips and started to stretch. When she went down to touch her toes, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Peering over her shoulder, grinning a cheeky grin.

"See something you like, Lightwood?" Jace lightly slapped her behind and walked into the weapons room and grabbed a couple of Seraph Blades. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I AM SOOOO SOOOORRRY, I know it is super short, just wanted to update :( PLease review anyways! I will update further tomorrow and this weekend!**


	5. Devious Brothers

**HEEY! I am going to attempt to make this into a plot now! It will be about Clary's time in training, tons of Clary and Jace, they are the main focus. Who doesn't love Clace?! *Random bystander puts up hand* -.- whatever...**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments or characters, although I wish I owned Jace... that would be awesome, note to self stock up on mangos...**

******NOT SURE WHAT THIS IS RATED...16+ IN THE LEAST******

* * *

Clary picked up the Seraph blades that Jace was offering to her and took several steps back, putting distance between them. She smiled back at her beaming boyfriend. He literally looked like he had just rolled out of bed and decided that training was a good idea. Getting into a defensive position, she watched as Jace did the same. He grinned wickedly before charging and kicking out her feet.

Clary jumped over and landed on his back with the knife to his throat.

"Your dead," Clary whispered before kissing his neck and jumping off, placing her knife down on the table and turning around. "Hand to hand combat now, I want to practice before Izzy or Alec realizes that we haven't exactly been training very intensely."

Jace just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his ear to her left shoulder-blade, listening to her heart speed up.

"Well, I certainly help you with your cardio don't I," Jace whispered before nuzzling his face into the side of her neck. Deciding to use advantage of the situation, Clary swung a thin leg back, knocking Jace's legs out from under him and sending him to the floor.

About halfway down, Jace apparently decided that he didn't want to be alone and grabbed hold of Clary's thighs and pulled her down too. When they landed on the mat, Clary was sitting lopsidedly on Jace's lap and was trying to get up out of his iron grasp.

Jace, not wanting to be left alone in the training room, leaned up and caught Clary's bottom lip between his. She tensed for a second before trying to pull away and mumbling;

"Jace, anybody can see us."

Jace decide to pull out the heavy artillery. Sitting up he wrapped his nimble fingers around her thighs ands took her earlobe between his 's breathing hitched, making Jace grin as his hands ran up and down her mid-thigh, trying to get her to say his name.

He was almost there, and then Alec just had to frikin come into the training room.

"Hey Jace I- woah..." Without letting go of Clary Jace removed one of his hands and pointed at the door, a very prominent gesture for Alec to leave. His _parabatai _was gone before Jace's arm was fully extended. Smiling, Jace encircled his arms around Clary's waist and stood up, letting her wrap her legs around his thin narrow hips.

* * *

The last thing that Jace remembered was sending Alec out of the room. Now he was in his bedroom, with a very comfortable looking Clary who was pretty much lying on top of him. Both of them were fully dressed, at least that theory about what happened the night before. The one rule about Jace training Clary was no sex. And Jace quite enjoyed training his little spitfire, it kept things interesting.

She shifted and buried her face into Jace's neck when a certain Lightwood walked in without knocking. _ Damn it! There is a reason I tell him to knock, this IS that reason!_ Jace thought as Max realized what a very compromising position his brother was in. A wicked grin spread across the young boy's face.

"Let me borrow your favorite _Katana_ blade."

"No."

"Fine, then I will scream for mom, waking Clary up and getting you screwed for either a) getting laid, which we all know you couldn't or b) sharing a bed with her, two things I know you are so very not allowed to do."The young teenager's face was devious at best.

Jace sighed and was careful not to stir Clary as he did so. Giving his head a quick nod towards the blade hanging on his wall, Max scurried up to it and snatched it, running out before Jace could change his mind, closing the door behind him.

Another shift of blankets announced that Clary was desperately trying to stay asleep. Leaning over and kissing the corner of her mouth, he felt her lips twitch into a small smile as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" Clary grinned wider and closed her eyes once again.

"Good morning to you too, well you know I slept pretty well,my bed was very warm."

Jace smiled, a genuine smile. "Wow, what a coincidence, mine was too. There was a girl in my bed."

"Really now, because there was a guy in my bed."

"Describe this man, I may have to find him later."

"Well, he is tall, golden locks, body of a Greek god, and he claims that he is the best of his generation and yet he still can't use Google." The last part of that sentence was gasped out between giggles as Jace lunged for the laptop beside the bed.


	6. Victoria's Secret

**HEEY! Thanks for all the great reviews, and I told you that I would be updating like a wahoo. Summer almost is here so it is only going to get worse, or better, depending on how you look at it ^_^ I would like to thank you all for all of the great requests. HERE YOU GO!**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters or books.**

* * *

After an hour of attempting to pry the laptop out of Jace's nimble fingers, Clary finally gave up. Throwing the thick wool blanket back she stood up, revealing the t-shirt she was wearing. Only it wasn't her shirt. It would have been a perfect moment, watching Jace's face dawn with realization; except a very tempermental Isabelle was nearly pounding down Jace's door.

"Clary! DON'T you even DARE try to weasel out of this! We are going shopping and that is final. I KNOW that you are in there! FYI Max couldn't keep a secret to save his life! 10 minuites! Downstairs. MOVE IT!"

It was going to be a long day.

"Jace...do you want to come too?" Clary batted her eyelashes and wrapped her fingers into his golden locks. Jace just groaned and closed his eyes, trying to decide what to do about this situation.

"Fine. Where did Izzy say that you guys needed to go shopping?"

"She didn't, but if I know her it will typically involve about six different shoe stores and finally Victoria's Secret..." Jace perked up at those two words.

"I see...perhaps I could come along, if you try some things on for me." He winked and had a mischevious look in his eyes. With Jace this was never a good sign.

"Alright, but I get to choose what you get to see and what you don't." Jace grinned, knowing exactly what would happen, he would win and have to go for a freezing shower later, but it would all be worth it. Besides it was only one afternoon how bad could it be.

* * *

Jace was very wrong. They were only an hour in and apparently coming along and being a teenager/boyfriend to the captive/overall guy earned you the position as oficial bag carrier. _How the hell does Clary put up with Izzy?!_

Finally the thing that woulld save it all, Victoria's Secret. Every man's dream. If only they had made it that far. Without warning a very sulky looking _parabatai_ was walking up to Jace, also holding two armfulls of bags.

"Hey Alec, I see we are in a very similar situation."

"Jace you never say situation unless it is a real situation."

"Oh I know what I said, you just ripped my chances of seeing Clary in very revealing clothing, so much for having my back buddy. Where is your sparkly warlock anyway?"

"I was about to ask the same thing about your red-headed midget." Alec glared at Jace, knowing very well that he was poking the bear with a stick. Was it beat up on Jace day or what?

With one femenine shriek and a not so masculan scream from a direction in fron tof a gothic shoe store, they found both Izzy and Magnus attempting to drag a very scared looking Clary into the store. _Poor girl, I should help her...oh pizzaa._ The best pizza place in the mall was right across from where they were shopping. Jace turned to Alec to ask if he wanted some, but Alec was already up and walking to get a table.

* * *

Just as Jace was about to take a bite of the cheese pizza the two brother's ordered, a very happy Clary walked up and sat herself down in his lap, stealing a bite out of his pizza.

"Hey," she said after swallowing the mouthful of pizza.

"Well hello to you too, you ready to go try some things on?" A wicked smile spread across her face.

" Oh no, I went without you," Clary held up a petite bag and waved it in his face. " This is what you get for not helping your girlfriend when she needs you most. Oh and also we are on Izzy duty tonight. Her and Simon got into a fight so I told her we could all watch a movie back at the Institute." She leaned over and whispered in his ear; " and if your a good boy, I might let you see what I got from the sexy summer sale at Victoria's Secret, ok?"

Jace nodded his head vigorously, getting up and pulling out the car keys from the back of her pocket and called the group to order. He really wanted to see what was in that bag.

"Alec and Magnus, popcorn, Red Bull and Skittles, Clary and Izzy you go pick out a movie once we get to the Institute, and I will just watch the bags..."

* * *

Everybody was back in the Institute wearing sweatpants and snuggling up with their lovers. Clary was in Jace's lap, trying to get the Red Bull he was holfing in front of her face. Alec was fighting off Magnus' sparkled and Isabelle was helping Magnus. The movie they had chosen was of course, another chick flick, that was until Magnus decided to sneak into the library and weasel in and change the movie.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Jace was not very pleased with his sibling at the moment. He still had not seen that _Katana_ blade since that morning and that was worrying."And where is my blade?!"

"Oh didn't Alec tell you, it was dsetroyed in a hunt this morning."

"WHAT?! Max that was my first blade! How could you man, I trusted you!" That blade was one of the few things that had a posotive connection to his childhood and now it was gone. Great. Jace gently nudged Clary off of his lap and went to his room. If he didn't get away from Max now Jace new he would freak out on the kid. But like seriously, what demon posessed the kid to think that that would just be accapted.

* * *

Izzy turned to Max, eyes flaming.

"Max! Why would you do that?! Clary doo yo- Clary?" Clary was already gone, on he way to Jace's room. Next to Jace, nobody knew what Valentine was really like, other than the fact that he is an evil bastard. When she got to his door, she didn't even knock, just walked in and didn't expect what she found.

* * *

**I KNOW, don't hate me, just wanted to end it off with a cliffhanger. ;) Don't hate me please! Please review, and request! Will update soon.**


	7. Pandemonium and New Swords

**Hey, 3 updates in one day, you people are very lucky O_O but I 3 u. This is all Clary and Jace fluff, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. After Jace's present, put on the song On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

What Clary found was Jace sitting on his bed, head in hands, and eyes clinched shut. Clary sat down beside him, and ran her hand down his back, drawing out the tension in his clenched muscles. Putting a finger underneath his chin, Clary gently moved his head and held it in between her hands.

"Clary, you probably wouldn't understand it, but a Shadowhunter's first blade is as important to a mundane's baby things. It is the first real knife you ever train and fight with. Izzy, Alec, and even Max all have theirs. It's just..." Clary silenced him with a kiss before he could go on.

" I absolutely understand Jace, and I have something that I want to give you; I was saving it for your eighteenth birthday but considering what happened I think now is a good time." Clary pulled out a perfect sword out from behind her back. It had a black hilt, filled with green emeralds and rubies. Jace gasped, gently taking the blade in his hands. A small smile spread across his angelic face. His eyes shone with joy as he looked from the blade to Clary.

Jace silently stood and walked over to the shelf on his wall, hanging the blade where the old one once stood. Turning back around, he walked up and picked Clary up around the waist spinning her around and around his room, laughing the entire time. Of course, his laugh was contagious causing Clary to go into a spasm of giggles as well.

Jace stopped spinning, and while still holding Clary kissed her hard on the lips. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or even days, Clary didn't know. Nobody came in to check in on the couple. Jace was the first one to pull away, a smile still spread across his face. He leaned down and kissed her lips one,twice,three more times before whispering in her ear.

"Pandemonium, tonight, I would love to try out my new sword, darling." He kissed from her ears back down to her lips.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." Each word was punctuated with a hard kiss on the lips. With a final hug goodbye, they both parted to prepare for the evening's activity's.

* * *

It was time to leave and Clary felt like a total slut. Isabelle had dressed her up in a skin-tight black halter top and a dangerously short jean skirt. However unlike most times, Clary was wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals, not thigh-high boots. Too bad, Jace like those boots.

Walking up to the elevator, Clary's heart stopped. Jace was wearing a grey button down shirt, with a sheath strapped onto his back with the sword nestled comfortably inside. He was also wearing a pair of loose-fitting black jeans and black military boots. Everybody was going to be glamoured this trip, at least until they arrived. Good thing too because Jace was drop dead sexy.

The walk there was easy enough. Everybody talked among the couples and Max walked next to Alec, shying away from Jace. Jace was still a little on edge and held Clary close. Tonight she was supposed to be the bait, and her Shadowhunter boyfriend did not for the idea. Especially since there was about six different male demons that she had to coax into the back room.

After all 6 demons had been lured into the dimly lit storage closet did Jace finally get to have his fun. The sickly creatures never knew what hit them, and the battle was over before it begun. And it was beautiful. Jace was the most beautiful being alive, nobody could ever live up to him in battle, and it was fantastic. And then Clary got a blow to the head, nad everything went black...

* * *

When Clary woke up again, she was lying in the infirmary of the Institute with Jace holding her hand and peppering kisses along her knuckles and whispering in Italian to himself. They almost sounded like silent prayers. When he heard the shifting of covers only then did Jace know that she was awake. With a quick ' Thank the Angel,' he was on the bed next to her, smoothing down her hair and kissing all over her face. Clary had been hurt before but never like this. When emerald eyes finally met golden, Clary finally found her voice.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded distant, as if she was still half asleep.

"Another demon had hidden in the storage room waiting for us, it hit you in the back of the head. God, Clary, I am so sorry." He hid his face in her neck as she slipped in and out of conciousness.

It was about midnight the day after by the time Clary had the capability to stay awake. Jace was still there, holding her while she slept. Dark circles were beneath his eyes and he hadn't even healed himself of his own cuts. Reaching for her steal she gently traced an iratze onto his forearm, but of course, Jace woke up and seeing that she was finally staying awake he smiled. Jace pulled her into a bear hug, a hug that said it all. How much they loved and missed one another, how they both needed each other, and from Jace's point of view, all the worry. All of the worry of the last day waiting by her sleeping body.

"You should have just slept Jace. I would have been fine either way." Clary gently traced her fingers along his eyelids, smoothing the creases from them. He shook his head wildly.

"No I couldn't, you needed me and I am fine, no tired at all." He added a weary smile and she could tell he was holding back a yawn. Pulling him down onto the bed, she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to drive him into sleep. Jace shook his head and tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down by a very stubborn Clary.

"Please Jace, for me. I won't go back to sleep unless you sleep with me." He nodded his head, eyes already closed, and pulled her closer on the small infirmary bed, and they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Jace just hoped Max didn't come in to try to borrow his new sword, the answer would be no.

* * *

**There you go! Please review!**


	8. Voice Cracks and Throwing Knives

**Hello again, four times in a day, jeez, where do I fit in the time. Either that or I am a serious nerd, because this is like all I do all day. :/ Whatever, it's something that I love to do. Besides nobody is stopping me. I would like to thank sizzyherondale, for her awesome requests and reviews! Here you go! **

**As usual, I don't own the mOrtal Instruments books or characters. Jace is still awesome, and Clary and Magnus, and Alec and Izzy and Simon!**

* * *

Everybody pretty much gave Clary space. Maryse came home that day and still didn't know about anything that happened on the weekend, especially that stupid fairy food incident. When Clary had originally woken up, Jace was gone, except luckily, the training room was right next to the infirmary, and she could just hear the grunting of a very stressed out Jace, probably taking it out on one of the Lightwoods. And by all the screams with voice cracks in them, it sounded like Max.

Clary smiled inwardly, it wasn't like Max didn't deserve it, but come on. It was 5:00 am on a Saturday morning. What teenager, besides Jace, Alec and Izzy, also apparently Clary has joined that group too, was up at 5:00 am on any day?

Crawling out of the stiff bed, Clary noticed the pile of clothes on the armchair next to it. A pair of Jace's boxers, a pair of his sweatpants and a button up of his t-shirt. As if that wasn't enough, there was a note on top.

_Dearest Sleeping Beauty,_

_I didn't want to wake you up. This pile of clothes is for you, and you WILL be wearing them, all of them. If needed I will personally check. ;) Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I felt the need to drag Max up out of bed to beat him, I mean train him. Come see us when you are done changing. Love you,_

_Jace Lightwood, your amazingly sexy boyfriend who is waiting and shirtless for you 3_

It took Clary literally seconds to change into the clothes left for her. And just as the note said, Jace was in there with a very sleepy-eyed Max. Both were shirtless, except sad to say, Max was literally nothing compared to Jace. However, this wasn't hard, everybody was nothing compared to Jace, and he wasn't shy about showing it off.

Currently Jace had the black-haired boy locked in a very tight headlock, and didn't loosen when he saw Clary walk in the door. It almost seemed as if he tightened it.

"Clary, save _mee_!" Poor boy, Clary did not miss puberty at all whatsoever. Voice cracks hadn't been bad for her, but were dreadful for Simon. Max's face started to turn dark red as he finally started to tap out on Jace's flexing bicep. Jace released his iron grip and allowed the gasping boy a ten minute break.

"Good morning," Said Jace in a sing-song voice as he sauntered up to Clary. "Can I trust you when you say that you are wearing everything that I laid out for you or must I check. You know I would just for you." He winked, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Can I throw knives in this, or would you prefer if they didn't get all sweaty?"

"You know, you may want to take off the shirt, just so that it doesn't get caught on any knives. And maybe that pants to, just so that you don't trip. What the hell, why don't you just take it all off." Jace was nearly ecstatic now. Something was making him very happy, but Clary pushed that feeling down.

Max's head shot up at the words 'take it all off' and within seconds he was climbing up the rope that lead to the rafters. In a couple of seconds Clary would know why.

"You know, Clary's pretty hot, I wouldn't mind seeing her with no clothes, fuels the fantasies." Jace's eyes widened, and Clary ceased pulling the shirt off, suddenly she didn't feel comfortable in just her sports bra anymore. A blush crept up he neck and Jace gave her a quick kiss before throwing a knife and cutting the rope Max was scaling and watched as he landed on the thin mats at the bottom. Jace was crouching over his body in seconds, his knees holding his wrists down and a knife to Max's throat.

"What.. was that Max?" Max's eyes widened, not only was Jace on top of him but he looked actually pissed. Like with the "I fucking dare you to do that again" look on his face. Only when Clary called his name did Jace get up off of his brother and back up to the punching bag, wrapping his knuckles in white tape and put earbuds into his ears and began the assault on the bag.

Clary had beant up to tie up her sneakers, when she felt someone slap her behind. Widening her eyes she realized that it wasn't Jace. A 13 year old had just slapped her ass. Gross... Taking a knife from her bra, she flung it at Max, pinning him by the shirt up against the wall. Clary stalked up to him, and glared into his eyes.

"Do not ever touch me like that again. Understand?" Max nodded his head quickly, trying to get free. Only when Clary pulled the knife out did he sprint out of the training room. She didn't even hear it when Jace walked up behind her. His warm arms wrapped around her torso and his bare chest pressed into her back. Clary could feel his abdominal muscles rippling as he pulled her closer.

"Did you see what he did?" Clary was concerned Jace would be furious. She was far from right. He was completely mellow.

"Yes, and I loved your reaction. That's my girl. He needs to learn boundaries. I am proud of you. However if you were aiming for his head, you were a bit off." Jace chuckled and Clary could hear it rumbling through his chest. She grinned and tilted her head, placing an upside down kiss to his unknowing lips. Jace moaned and twirled her around, pulling her into a gentle hug before things could get too heated.

"How are you feeling?" Hidden concern laced his voice, and even though she had a wicked headache, she didn't want to fuel it.

"I'm fine..." Dammit, Clary thought. She had hesitated, giving Jace a reason not to believe her. He raised an eyebrow and lightly kissed her forehead Clary.

"Please tell me Clary, I can't tell you if you don't tell me," He knew how to make her crack like a egg, and if necessary, Jace was going to pull all the stops. He feathered kisses along her cheekbones, her closed eyelids, her neck, below her ears. Everywhere except her lips.

"Wicked...headache..." He finally kissed her waiting lips. She moaned and Jace pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

"Good girl," Jace scooped her into his arms and carried her off to his room, it was his turn to take care of her, not that he wouldn't always be there for her in the first place.

* * *

**So there you go ^_^ Please Read and Review!**


	9. Migrains and Pancakes

**Almost out of school! YAY! Here is another chapter, just for you amazing people ;) I know Max is a little out of character, but I wanted him to act more guy-ish so he went from geek to chic. And besides, spending all that time with Jace, who isn't bound to pick up a few things? Here you go my fans, read up ;)**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or characters. **

* * *

Jace brought Clary back to his room and not the Infarmary. It was still early and he hadn't expected her to be awake for several hours. Not only did she get whacked in the back of the head less than a day ago, it was by the greater demon of strength. She had a concussion, something an iratze couldn't help sadly. The moment she said wicked headache, Jace knew he would pretty much have to tie her down to keep her from training, which would only hurt her more.

They arrived at his bedroom door in seconds. Besides the unmade bed, Jace's room was as clean as ever. It was the messiest his room had ever been. Clary had nearly fallen asleep in his arms, which probably wasn't the best idea. Jace didn't want to have to wake her up and giver her medecine, but it was either that or she would be in pain even in her slumbering hours. Lying his limp girlfriend down onto his bed, Jace went to get some extra strength advil from his medecine cabinet. Believe it or not he used it a lot.

When Jace came back to his room, Clary was sitting up in bed, rubbing her hands over her temples, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shit," Jace muttered to himself. _A migraine, just what she needs, a migraine on top of a concussion. Perfect,_ Jace thought. Handing her the advil, she quickly swallowed them, and resumed rubbing her temples. Jace's heart broke. He hated her seeing her in pain, especially pain that could have been prevented.

He sat behind her, stretching his long legs out past her and pullng Clary's petite body back into his chest. Reaching over he flicked off his bedside lamp, the only source of light in the room, and ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to draw the tension out of them. It didn't work. If the advil didn't work, Jace would have to take his poor Clary to Magnus' lot, and soon. It ddn't seem like it was working very well.

Clary had stopped rubbing her temples, but her tear stained cheeks were still contorted into a grimace as her tiny legs tucked up as far as her chin. Wrapping her arms around his arms around her body, he pulled her up onto his chest, cradling Clary like a baby. Her head was right over his heart, and Jace was hoping that she would get some sleep. But of course not, this was Clary. There was no way she would sleep right away.

Eventually her breathing leveled out and Jace knew now was the time to take her to Magnus. Time to rally the troops.

* * *

Everybody else, including Max, was all for taking Clary to Magnus. Especially Alec. Not that that surprised Jace. Jace had to change Clary into pj's, not knowing how long they would be there, and picked her up. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Jace just went with it, it wasn't worth waking her up for it.

When Jace walked into the foyee carrying Clary like that Maryse's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Jace just rolled his eyes, and before anybody could interupt him to tell him how irresponsible that was of him, he announced;

"She is asleep, I didn't want to wake her up, lets go, could somebody plaese glamour us? I would really like to get going and be there before she wakes up."

* * *

Now they were standing in front of the lot known as Magnus Bane's aparetment. Thanks to Alec misterious key to the place, everybody was able to get inside and up the stairs without anybody falling down and causing more injuries. The moment Magnus opened the door, his eyes went to Clary's awkward sleeping position on Jace's front.

"If you need a place to have sex, I am sorry but me and Alexander are booked." Jace raised an eyebrow at Alec but quickly responded to Magnus' poor attempt at sarcasm.

"Clary got hit in the head about a day ago, I think she has a concussion. She was also having kller migraines, I gave her advil but it wasn't working. Could you please help?" Magnus sighed a very deamatic sigh and motioned for Jace to sit down on the couch. Jace sat down on the plush pink couch and tried to untwine Clary from her grasp around him. It didn't work, not that he particularily minded. In fact, his lower body was telling him that it was really no problem at all.

With one snap of his fingers, Magnus had untalged Clary's limbs from around Jace, woken her up, and sat her down beside him. Clary gave a quick intake of breath before hiding her face in Jace's side. Her hands resumed their iron force on his t-shirt and her legs tucked up beneath her.

Magnus looked interested. Jace was not very pleased.

"Magnus, why the hell would you do that?!"  
"I had to see what was happening when she was awake. And you are right, she does have a concussion, a severe one. I suggest that she stays here for a few days, just until it stabilizes. You have to wake her up every couple of hours, just to make sure that she is ok. Since everybody else will probably want to stay too, you can all stay, I'll get the movies. Clary Jace, you two can pck the first of the guest bedrooms. Next will be Izzy and Simon and last will be the young boy with the attitude worse than Jace's."

Jace nodded and chose the darkest the room and layed Clary down. She instantly whimpered at the loss and started rubbing her temples. Looks like the advil didn't work at all. Jace sghed and layed down, gently kissing her tear stained cheeks and her closed eyes.

Another tear leaked from her eye as her temple-rubbing got more insistant. Jace kissed her away and replaced her hands with his, gently rubbing her temples and kissing away any tears that rolled down her pink cheeks. Her hands groped for something to do, setting on gripping his shirt tightly.

The night was going to be terrible.

* * *

Clary finally fell asleep around and Jace was already exhausted. Magnus came in and checked on them a few times, bringing a Red Bull for Jace once. It had helped a little, but he was emotionally exhausted too. It hurt to wake Clary up every hour. She would whimper and cling to him tighter. It didn't help that it usually took her an hour to finally fall asleep anyway. Jace did discover on things at least, Clary always slept better when he head was over Jace's heart.

At 5:00 am Clary finall woke up, even though her eyes were stll clenched shut, Jace could feel her shifting. Magnus ahd sad that the first night would be the worst. Slowly Clary opene her eyes and winced. Jace hushed her gently and lifted her up into his lap and started gently kissing all over her pale face and neck.

He loved giving her these chaste kisses. It always made her feel better, whether her and her mother got into a fight or if Izzy trained her too hard on something. A ghost of a smile made it's way to Clary's face. Her green eyes slowly fluttered open, sending Jace's heart racing. Her eyes looked tired and fragile, like if she got bumped too hard she may shatter,

She lightly placed a kiss on his lips and started to get up, wincing from time to time when she had to bend over and the pressure was too much.

"So, what are we training with today?" Jace knew it, where did Magnus keep the handcuffs.

"Clary, you won't be able to train for a while."

"Why not? Just because of a concussion? That is hardly a reason Jace." Clary rolled her eyes before continuing on getting dressed in the clothes z brought for her, whic happene to be another set of pajamas.

"Clary," Jace groaned, trying to sound like it pained him to see her leave. "Please come back to bed." She glanced at the clock. It was already 8:00 am.

"Jace stop trying to keep me from training, it won't work. And besides, you don't like to lounge around in bed or sleep in, not I have t-"

Jace pinned her against the wall, one hand holding her hands above her head and the other behind her head so she didn't hit it.

He grinned wickedly. "No Clarissa, I have a feeling that you will be watching some movies with me, and not training. You could hurt yourself more and I think I could totally convince you to stay and or go back to bed with me." Clary smiled and tried to push hm aweay, until he barely ran his lips along her collarbone. His eyes met hers for a second, before he scooped her up and walked out into the kitchen where everybody else was.

"So, which movie is first?" Jace said as he stood in front of the stove, mixing pancake batter and adding some chocolate chips. Clary was just realizing now that he was shirtless. Picking her jaw up off the floor she turned to everybody asking for their opinions. A chorus of you picks and I don't cares ran through the crowd of people.

"Fine," Clary sighed. " I guess we could always have telethon of some stupid show Magnus likes to watch. Or maybe a Lord of the Rings marathon. Or maybe this really scary movie called The Skeleton's Key. Lets watch the Skeletons Key." Clary was smiling, for the first time in ages. It felt wonderful.

Jace set down chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream and whipped cream down in front of her. Apparently being 'sick' meant that you don't have to follow your diet either. Although he was probably hoping that she would just eat something.

Max walked behind the counter and held in a laugh and kept looking down. Jace glared at him when he patted his shoulder. Simon came around next as if a silent message had been sent to the two boys that something needed to be checked out. Simon groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Jace, she was just asleep, why didn't you take a shower or do something. Dude, you were sleeping in the same bed as her. That's my best friend!"

"What?" Clary asked swallowing a bite of her breakfast.

"It's nothing," Jace quickly replied before Simon or Max could reply. Max finally ganed composure of himself.

"He has a-" Jace interupted by punching him in the nose and sitting next to Clary, making sure his bottom half was hidden. It was going to ve a long movie, that's for sure.

* * *

**So there you go! Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review/Request.**


	10. Makeovers

**HERROW! Awesome reviews for last chapter, I 3 u all! I will get right to it. I borrowed Clary to do te disclaimer :)**

**Clary- She doesn't own The Mortal Instruments or us characters. Now will somebody PLEASE explain to me what was so funny with the guys?**

* * *

Apparently Clary didn't do well with scary movies, Jace learned this the hard way. All of her jumping and shifting in his lap was not helping his 'situation'. Max,Simon,Alec and even Magnus enjoyed watching him suffer, apparently it was quite funny. Isabelle and Clary never noticed. Eventually Clary just turned around completely, straddling his lap nad sitting down on him. Jace groaned, causing Max's gaze to brighten and another devious smile crossed his face. At least the other guys looked sympathetic. Max hadn't been caught between this particular rock and this tight space.

Jace squeezed his eyes shut and leaned over Clary's ear about to say something about it, but of course, she had fallen asleep. Right when she was supposed to be awake. Her mouth was parted slightly, eyes clenched tight and hands fisted in his hair. Kissing both of her eyelids, her scrunched face smoothed out and her grip in his lengthy hair loosened considerably. The movie was nearly over when she finally woke up again. She had slept soundly for two hours. At least that was better than nothing. All he kept doing was shooting back Red Bulls and eating sugar.

Opening her sleep filled eyes she looked around the room, finding every occupant staring at her. Or maybe Jace, she could feel him chuckling behind her.

"I'm fine, you frikin perverts." With that Jace picked Clary up and sat her down at the island in the kitchen. "And you need to eat, what do you want, I can make anything."

"I would like to train so-"

"No." Jace's tone sounded final. Clary was not willing to argue with him, Jace could be a diva at times. Clary just sighed and grabbed a protein bar before making her way back to the plush love seat and lying down in one ungraceful like collapse. Jace followed suit, grumbling about how a chocolate bar with added protein was not a meal. In one graceful swoop, Jace jumped over the back of the couch and laid down behind Clary who cuddled into his front.

Jace could distinctly hear an audible 'aw' that came from Magnus as Jace drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Finally Jace was asleep, time for Operation Jace Makeover was now to begin. Clary quickly waved Isabelle over, whispering all the different things that Clary would need. Clary gently untangled herself from Jace's grasp, much to his slumbering dismay, but she quickly replaced her body with a pillow. Jace sighed in contentment as he nuzzled his face into it.

Isabelle scurried back in carrying 6 different types of eyeshadow, 3 different colors of lipstick, black eyeliner and finally a tube of maschera. It took approximately 10 minutes to apply everything and snap enough pictures to use as blackmail. Max and Alec were clinging to each other trying to hold onto not exploding into laughter and eventually had to leave the room. Izzy was perfectly happy and texting the pictures to everybody in her contacts list, including Maryse, who would find the story very interesting.

Jace woke up quickly after, and upon feeling all the plaster glued to his face. Running to the bathroom, Jace washed it all off and returned to his couch, applying protection tunes all over his body. Clary sat down n front of him and tried to get him back to sleep. Jace had slept a total of 1 hour in the past 2 days and t was starting to show.

Clary pulled him into their bedroom, laying him down on the bed and crawling n next to him.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled when he closed his eyes. Jace leaned his face down onto Clary's shoulder, sleep pulling on him couldn't let go again, what if Clary fell asleep too, nobody would wake her up every hour. Jace shook his head and sat up.

"Clary I'm fine, you're the one that needs to sleep. Come on, go to sleep." Clary did not like seeing Jace like this, it was hard on her. Now she knew how Jace had felt over the last few days. Pulling Jace down against the pillow, Clary ran her fingertips over Jace's chest, fingers, and arms, eventually lulling hm into a deep sleep. Only this time, nobody would be waking hm up.


	11. Max Lightwood

**Hey Guys! Summer is almost here and am I ever excited! I had to put Clary in my shoes, once I nearly got a concussion, yeah apparently geting knocked out by getting hit in the jaw during a really intense basketball game is not very good for the brain. Oopsie. Not gonna have a big spiel about it, so here you go!  
I do not own the Mortal Instruments or it's characters.**

* * *

Clary had been 'discharged' from Magnus' loft now for about a day and she was already stir crazy. She had been given strict orders not to do any physical exursion at all. So that meant hunting, training, and in Jace's mind making out or even carrying a big book around the library.

Currently, Clary was brushing her teeth while he was taking a shower. The only issue was that Jace's shower was a glass door, not a time when she looked into the mirror to catch a glance she would not see Jace smirk, often saying a smart comment afterwards. The last time she looked she caught a glimpse of something she didn't want to. And even though Jace's eyes were closed, he could somehow still know she was looking at him. His smirk grew into a grin, a big goofy grin that guys got when they knew that they were being admired.

"Clarissa Fray you know better than that. I never knew that you felt you had to sneak a peek, if you wanted a look you should have just asked." Opening his eyes Jace winked before turning off the water and stepping out, taking his time in wrapping a towel around his waist. All Clary could do was look down at the sink. She would jump him, but then things would get heated and he would stop, saying it wasn't good for her.

Once both people were dressed, (or in Jace's case, decent), they both started to head towards the training room. Jace kept sending funny looks in Clary's direction until they made it all the way to the mats before he turned to her.

"Clary, what are you doing?" His gaze told her that he already knew what she was going to pull and that she was going to pull every line in the book of 'How to get Jace to let you do whatever the fuck you want.'

"Well I _was_ going to train with you," Clary responded in a shy voice, interlinking their fingers and standing up on her tiptoes, kissing right under his jaw. Jace just groaned and gently took a step back shaking his head from side to side, leaving their fingers attached.

"Clary, you know I can't let you do that. Besides, wouldn't you rather watch this train, in front of you, all shirtless and sweaty." Clary just scowled, trick number two. Jace pulled her into a gentle hug, cradling her head on his shoulder.

"Does this mean I can train."

"Not a chance baby." He chuckled as she gave out an animalistic growl, leaving his warm embrace. She glanced over her shoulder and pulled off her tank top, revealing a jet black sports bra and a pair of volleyball shorts. After picking his jaw up off of the floor, he noticed that Clary had made her way into the weapons room, and was walking out carrying her own version of the sword she had given him. Hers had a golden hilt with diamonds embedded in it. And she was struggling to hold it.

Rushing over to her, he helped her lift the sword, and knowing that only one place would keep her little freckled paws off of it, he hung it on the tallest hook on the weapons room wall.

"Jaceee," whined Clary as he turned around looking smug.

"Clary I said no and that is final. Now, are you going to stay and watch or are you going to go study demonology. Your choice." Clary smiled beautifully, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his hips. Her head was buried in the middle of his chest, and impulse won over, Jace hugged Clary back. Suddenly he felt like he was missing something. Suddenly Clary jerked away, holding four different throwing knives in her hands. _Damn,_ Jace thought, _she's good. Those were tucked around my boxers..._

Clary smiled wickedly and walked over to the target. Throwing knives at a target wasn't exerting yourself. At least not in her mind. Just as she was about to throw the knife at the target, something caught her hand. Slowly turning around, she was eyeing a very annoyed face.

"Demonology, now." With that she turned and fled, trying and failing, to bring one of the knives with her.

* * *

After a very agitating morning with her utterly stubborn boyfriend, Clary retreated to the library, for either sketching or pretending to study Demonology. Of course, Alec was there, so studying Demonology was the activity. Settling down in the plush armchair beside Alec's and settled for a long study session. Alec looked down the bridge of his nose, and realizing she was studying, smiled.

"I see trying to convince Jace to let you train, huh?" Clary groaned and heard Alec chuckle in front of her. "Well, I'm not getting involved, Jace would find many ways to tie us both down. Except I would be receiving torture, such as losing a major part of the reproductive organs of a male, and you would probably be getting kisses." Clary saw her opportunity.

"Jace is into bondage, eh?" Clary smirked as Alec turned a bright shade of pink.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I did _not_ mean it like that..."

"Train me and I will stop." Clary knew he wouldn't leave, he had a very comfortable Church in his lap, and disrupting that would be a death sentence.

"Clary... you know I can't do that."

"Fine then. You sealed you fate. So, do you know what kind her prefers. Handcuffs, rope, blindfold and handcuffs? Oh, or maybe runes. Kinky." By this point Alec looked like he would rather train Clary and risk getting his ass kicked. But apparently not.

In one fluent motion, Alec threw the cat that once sat in his lap off, and made a mad dash for the door seconds before the cat was on his heels, yowling like a maniac. Clary sighed, time to move on to the next Lightwood. Someone Clary knew would do it, but she wouldn't like it one bit. Time to go get...

Max Lightwood.

* * *

**(I could just leave you there, but I am having so much fun writing this, so I will continue. How do you think Jace will react to Clary training with Max?)**

* * *

Clary found Max sleeping on the couch in the foyer, only half of his body on it. And that half was his lower half. Delicately poking him in the face, he bolted upright, and upon realizing it was Clary, rose a perfect eyebrow.

"Clary, why did you wake me up?" Sleep still riddled his face, something that Clary wished she could be doing.

"I was wondering if you would train with me, Alec won't and neither will Jace, Izzy is off somewhere with Simon, so I came to you." A cocky grin spread across his face and he wrapped and arms around her shoulders. They could see eye to eye.

"Deciding to ditch Jace for ol' Max eh? It's ok, I would to." Unwrapping from under his arm Clary glared at him roughly.

"Ugh, Max it is only training, can you reel it in for even an hour, and then you can go back to your perverted ways, ok?" Max thought for a moment before nodding slowly, starting to make his way to the training room.

Jace was still training, literally punching the stuffing out of the hardest bag in the Institute. His muscles were all rippling underneath his kin with the effort. How he kept going, Clary would never know.

Apparently, despite how silent the odd duo were, Jace still heard them come in.

"Clary..I thought you were...studying Demonology...," Jace asked between pants of breath. Clary shook her head, waiting for the anger to bubble to the surface when she finally told him.

"I am here to train with Max, I need a spotter, and nobody else would help me." Jace looked incredulous, and suddenly turned on Max. "MAX! What the HELL were you thinking? She isn't allowed to train! Leave, before I let Maryse know what you tried to help Clary with." Max left quietly, not wanting to be the one for Jace's wrath.

Jace looked at Clary, sadness lining his gaze. "Clary, why do you want to train so badly? You do realize that if you hurt yourself doing it, you would be in a heap of trouble, and out of action even longer?" Clary nodded her head and walked over to him, leaning into his touch. His arms instantly wrapped around her and he hid is face in her hair.

"I am just stir crazy I guess. I don't really know the meaning of 'take it easy' if you know what I mean. It just wasn't ever my thing. It is hard for me to know that I can't do something, and I have already sketched everything I can think of, including a few runes, and my body is tense everywhere, and, and..." Clary didn't realize herself getting worked up until a stray tear soaked through Jace's shirt. Clary hated looking weak around anybody now that she was a Shadowhunter, but they didn't realize how hard it was for her.

Not that crying would help. t brought on another headache or migraine, resulting in Jace missing a day of training to stay with her to make sure she actually slept. All she felt was Jace's calloused hand run up her shaking back to the back of her neck, rubbing small circles along the sensitive skin. Her sobs stopped immediately and she pulled back to look at Jace. He just smiled, a small, apologetic smile.

Jace planted a gentle kiss to her lips and picked her up, and started carrying her to their room. Leaning down near her ear he whispered;

"By the way, it's Runes."

* * *

**So there you have it! Anybody else get Jace's joke ;) Please R&R**


	12. Late nights and Stolen Cookies

**Sup? Thanks again to all you great reviewers! 3 u all! Why does being a teenager have to be so hard -.-, I only have one friend really and she is the best. :) 3 U AVERY! Here you go!  
I do not own the Mortal Instruments or characters.**

* * *

"Clary," Jace moaned, drawing out the y and laying back against the bed, sweating all over. Clary was panting too, harder than Jace. She had finally been given the okay to train and do mild activity, and even though Jace was reluctant he didn't have a choice. **(What did you think they were doing, filthy minded people ;) )**

After an extremely hard training session, in which Clary secretly cheated and covered her body with stamina runes, they had trained hard enough for even Jace to sweat. They were now sitting on her bed, trying to steady their breathing enough to speak more than each other's names. Finally Jace's breathing returned to normal enough to turn over to face Jace. His breathing had long since returned to normal and recently he had just been watching her.

"I know you cheated, Clarissa." Clary bushed and rolled up her sleeves, revealing about a dozen stamina runes. Jace just chuckled and kissed each one gently. He smiled when he felt her gasp every time.

"If you knew than why did you go along with it?"

"Because I was enjoying it as much as you were," Jace whispered as he gently tugged Clary closer. "And you know, your apparel was very convincing." Just as he was about to kiss her forehead, Clary groaned, reaching for the advil she always had sitting on her nightstand. Jace hated how much she had to use it, which didn't help her situation with trying to train even though it had been cleared.

She quickly swallowed two and turned back to Jace, who had sat up on her bed and was sitting behind her. He was wearing a concerned look on his face.

"You know I hate how much you take those right?"

"Yeah, well it's either that or back to square one." Jace sighed quietly and kissed her shoulder lightly. Standing up quickly, Clary made her way over to her dresser and pulled out the t-shirt of Jace's he insisted she kept. Sticking her nose into it, Clary took a deep breath breath before frowning. It didn't smell like him anymore, apparently it had been worn a few many times.

She tossed it over at Jace, telling him to pull it over his bare torso.

"Why?" Jace was chuckling while pulling it over his head.

"Because it doesn't smell like you anymore, what else do you think I do when I can't sleep and am trying oh-so desperately to." Jace was behind her in a flash, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Well, you could come get the real Jace. I think I smell like me all the time." Clary leaned into his back, feeling the stamina runes slipping away and realizing just how close she was to falling asleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep against his chest, she felt herself being lifted and placed onto her bed.

"Goodnight my love," Jace whispered before kissing her lips and walking away.

* * *

Since her concussion, Clary was only capable to sleep about an hour a night, and even when she did it was light and she woke up more exhausted than when she went to bed. And tonight was no different. Clary groaned, realizing that Jace had taken her/his shirt away with him.

She was deciding whether or not to go wake him, and decided against it quickly. Glancing at her clock, it wasn't late, about midnight. Another thing Clary realized was that Clary had not eaten all day.

Rolling out of bed and changing into a pair of baggy sweatpants, she made her way to the kitchen for something sweet and high in calories.

Looking through the fridge she found the jackpot, cookies that Alec had dared Jace to make. Iz had banned her from eating them anymore, but they were damn good. Reaching into the fridge she pulled the Tupperware out before reaching in and taking about four cookies out, quickly replacing the box and making it look as if nobody touched it.

She sat down on the couch in the living room with her loot and prepared herself for a long night. Time for some demonology lessons.

* * *

**Jace's POV-**

I was still awake when he heard someone rustling through the kitchen. Jace sighed, he already knew it was Clary and those cookies. Jace knew he didn't look it, but he was actually really good at it.

_Why didn't she just come and get me,_ Jace thought. _It's not like I mind, I would be happy to, she does this to herself every night. _Setting down the blade I had polished, I got up from my desk slowly. I already knew where she would be dwelling this late at night.

I wandered into the living room, finding the t.v. on a classical music channel and plunked myself down next to her, startling her out of her train of thought.

"Hey," she whispered taking another bite of her cookie. She had about three others sitting in her lap and her nose deep into a Demonology study novel. I quickly stole a bite from the cookie that was still loosly being held in her hand, knowing it would get her attention to me.

Clary sighed before grabbing her next cookie.

"Why are you up?," I asked quietly, pushing myself underneath her so that she was sitting in my lap. Clary settled back against my chest and closed th book and started channel surfing.

"Lissa, why are you up my sweet?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Lissa?"

"Yeah, I wanted to give you a nickname, I thought it would be nice. Now answer my question, why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep, what do you want Jace?" Clary groaned trying to eat the cookies I kept stealing bites from. I gently kissed underneath her jaw, giving a silent apology for what I was about to say.

"I would like you to get some sleep, you can't keep on relying on stamina runes for the next year and a half." She shook her head and tried to escape my grasp whic only made me tighten my arms slightly.

"I bet you that I could get you to fall asleep, and if I can't I will make you more cookies and hide them from Iz so she can't forbid you from eating them." I gently put my cheek against hers, and felt hers move up with a grin.

" I would be willing to tak that challenge, go find your pink apron Jace 'cause I have tried everything."

"Except being with me Lissa."Clary rolled her eyes and let me pick her up and carry her back to my room. _Note to self put locking rune on door so Max cannot enter._ I turned and locked the door when they got there, laying Clary down onto the bed.

Stripping down to just his boxers and threw Clary one of my shirts, my favorite black shirt to be exact, and crawled in behind her; Clary quickly pulled it over while I pulled her into my arms. I nuzzled my face into her neck and gently rubbed circles onto her stomach. Pulling my arm up higher my hand rested right above her chest at the base of her neck; tugging her closer to the front of my immaculate body.

She was out like a light. Oh well, could always make those cookies for her anyway.

* * *

**R&R 3 U ALL!**


	13. Hair Problems

**Sup? Sorry for the complications with chapter 12. My bad! Not gonna type a bunch beforehand. Ima just write the story now ;) bye-bye 3**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or characters, except for Tabatha, she is mine!**

* * *

Clary woke up to light shining through Jace's closed curtains. Giving a soft sneeze, she rolled over, suddenly remembered that the Institute was receiving company on this fine morning. Maryse's sister was in New York and was dropping by later to ditch her daughter for a day of 'sisterly bonding' time with Maryse. Her daughter, Tabatha, was 2 and a half and full of energy. Worse than Clary on Red Bull.

Clary turned around in Jace's arms, finding that he was watching her wake up, with a small smile on his face. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, humming in satisfaction when Jace started placing chaste kisses along her neck.

Suddenly, a raven haired little girl came bursting through the door, a grin plastered to her face. She was dressed in a green and pink floral sundress, and looked like a miniature version of Isabelle, but with perfect ringlits that meeted her shoulders. Her blue eyes fixated on Jace.

"Jace, Jacey!," the little girl shrieked as she jumped up in-between the engaging couple. Jace groaned before shifting, bringing the little girl into his chest.

"Hey Tabby, you excited to hang out today? By the way, this is Clary." The little Shadowhunter nodded her head frantically before looking between Clary and Jace several times.

"She pretty," the little girl spoke turning to face Jace once again. Jace smiled before nodding his head slowly and gently kissed Tabby's forehead. Clary giggled at Jace looking into the little girl's eyes.

Tabby yawned before settling down among the thick blankets and curled into a small ball, finally falling into a deep sleep. Clary soothed back her hair and found Jace staring at her.

"What?" Clary whispered, wondering what the cause of his panic was.

"If she is here, that means we are the only ones left in the Institute. Which means we gotta keep this," he gestured to the two of them quickly, trying not to jostle the sleeping tot between them. "Under G rating. That means we can barely even hold hands. How in the hel-ck, how the heck am I supposed to do that?" Jace raised a perfect eyebrow, causing Clary to giggle and gently kiss his cheek, crawling out of bed, making sure the child didn't wake. Jace stiffened at the loss of contact and jumped out of bed after her, making Tabby shift inside the bed.

Jace pinned Clary to the wall frantically biting,licking and sucking her necks again all at once. Clary suppressed a moan, just as the child woke up and threw a pillow at Jace. Apparently even Shadowhunter toddlers were freakishly amazing with aim.

The moment the pillow came into Jace's back he jumped away, revealing the hickey and many bite marks along Clary's neck. Tabbatha looked about as mad as a 2 year old could get.

"Jacey! Don't bite her!" Both Clary and Jace blushed furiously before parting, telling Tabby that they would meet her in the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Tabbatha sat patiently at the island, holding a cookie that she had found in the fridge. Clary and Jace joined her moments later, hand in hand. Jace unlatched from Clary and picked Tabatha up, placing her on top of his shoulders, spinning around after she had settled. Clary giggled and grabbed herself a cookie from the low fridge. Jace's hand flipped out, and stopped about half a foot away from Clary's behind. Jace groaned and sat down, the two year old's chubby legs still seated on his shoulders.

"G, Jace, keep it G," Clary muttered over her shoulder as she stood back up again, a bowl of mango pieces in it, filled to the brim with the ripe fruit. Jace sighed and slid Tabatha off of his shoulder.

"Clary, why does she have a cookie? We do _not_ need a child for the day that is hopped up on sugar."

"I said she could have one. I didn't know, if you haven't noticed the only sibling I ever had is an evil demonic half-breed. So Jace, shut up."

"Fine, well I am going for a nap, would you care to come Tabby? Oh and how about we put some whipped cream on that cookie?" Tabby nodded her head, jumping into Jace's arms from the stool, wrapping her little legs around his hips from the side, and put her arms around his neck. With that, he picked her up and walked towards the library. Only Jace doesn't know that little kids like to play with long hair, especially when the victim is asleep.

* * *

It was approximately 10 minutes into Jace's "nap" before Clary heard Jace's screams.

"Ah! Clary! **CLARY HELP**!" Clary giggled and walked slowly into the library, savoring every moment of torture Jace endured. She found him, curled up on the couch, with hairspray all over, different colours of sparkles in his hair, and it had been pulled into about 2 dozen different pony tails in every direction imaginable. Tabby was comfortably situated behind him, a sleek black brush in hand and a huge smile on her face.

Jace however did not look very happy. His face was scrunched up in pain, knuckles white from being clenched to the. Clary broke out laughing and ended up rolling around on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.

Once Clary was finally able to breathe, she stood up and sat down behind Jace as well, pulling the still grinning Tabatha into her lap as well. Jace was trying to pull out the little elastic ponytails that Tabatha had ,no doubt, taken from Isabelle's room. If there was a baby vampire Simon, it would have been creepy.

Sighing Clary pulled out her tiny dagger that she always carried with her, and started to cut out the ponytails. When they were finally all out, Jace ran a quick hand through his hair, groaning at the texture that the hairspray gave it.

Clary suppressed a giggle and gave the little girl in her lap a high five before turning back to Jace.

"Jace," she crooned," if I help you, what do I get in return?" Clary knew that it was devious, not that she really cared. She wanted cookies, and would do anything to get them.

"The title of best girlfriend ever, and...I will make you more cookies. I know you well Clary." Jace had a smug grin on his face, as he turned around and pecked Clary on the lips, much to Tabatha's protest. Clary gave Tabatha a quick peck on the forehead while motioning for Jace to turn around with her index finger.

"Now, Tabby, I need you to go to Isabelle's room and get me her bottle of makeup remover, ok?" Tabatha just nodded before running off to Isabelle's room. Iz had no doubt burned those items into the poor girl's mind.

While this had been going on, Jace had stretched out against the long couch propping pillows up beneath his back so he could lie down but still be raised for Clary to help him with his hair.

Tabby came running back with Isabelle's finest remover, a scented brand, and crawled back into Clary's lap. Clary bent over and whispered in her ear;

"I am going to show you how to get any guy to do whatever you want when your older." Tabby nodded her head and leaned back against Clary's chest.

After pouring the remover into her palms, she ran t though Jace's hair, easily bringing the glitter out with it. All of the glitter came out around Jace's back, making hs once white shirt a wide array of colours. From blood red to lime green. Jace's eyes fluttered closed involuntarily.

Next was the brush, which Clary did not allow Tabatha to do, since t would probably cause Jace more pain that pleasure. The brush ran smoothly through his golden hair, occasionally earning a groan or two from Jace.

Finally they were done, and Jace was fast asleep on the couch, his head now in Clary's lap. Suddenly, Alec, Magnus, Iz and Simon all came bursting through the door.

"Hey, why is Jace sleeping in your lap?" Iz looked terribly confused.

"Well, you know since you people screwed with our alarm clock so we wouldn't wake up in time to evacuate the premises, we got stuck with Tabatha, and she wanted to make Jace 'pretty' as she put it." Clary glared darkly at all of them. "And we had to keep it a G rating al frikin day. When Tabatha caught us this morning, Tabatha probably thought Jace was part vampire!" Magnus came over and picked up the sleeping girl's form, noticed that she was covered in sparkles, and took off running with Isabelle. Simon and Alec took one look at each other and followed the two out the door.

Clary inwardly sighed. She was now all alone in the library, with her boyfriend sleeping on her lap, pretty much forbidding her to move.

Might as well have some fun thought Clary as she reached for the sparkles once again.

* * *

**I know it is kind of outside the plotline, but I wanted them to do something like a normal couple would. R&R ci vu ples**


	14. Beat the Heat

**HEEY! How is it going peeoples ;) I know there is another e in there, and that is because felt like putting it there, plain and simple. Does anybody else just LOVE summer, but hate the heat? My mom says she won't let me sit on my ass all summer, but my foot is still screwed up, it didn't heal properly and I have to go get a bunch pf x-rays done. :( FTW! So here I am, writing to you people when I am supposed to be cleaning my room, I was supposed to start at 10:00 am this morning, I slept in until 4:30 and now I am writing. So I am screwed, but I love you so I decided to risk it. Anyways, here you go! 33**

**Don't own it, wish I did.**

* * *

Clary and Jace slept the afternoon away after Tabatha had been picked up from the Institute. It took a long time to keep Jace from pretty much attacking her lips, but eventually hr calmed down enough just to cuddle on the couch. Clary was now in his lap with their legs intertwined on the couch in front of them and her head lying on his chest. Clary did love the day they had with Tabatha, but she was a handful. Especially after she ate that cookie.

She felt Jace shift beneath her, bringing her up further onto his chest, unlocking their legs and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Clary, we have to go train. Maryse will kill me if I just lay here all day, especially with you now straddling my lap." Clary sighed and kissed both of his closed eyelids before starting to get up.

It was a hot summer day in New York, one of the hottest it had ever seen. And the Institute was feeling it. It was hot everywhere, making everybody slow and sluggish. What Clary used to do when she was little was that she would put her swimsuit on, and have the coldest shower you could think of. In the apartment where she grew up there weren't any pools nearby and her mother was super protective. So, she settled for next best.

Once she had finally removed herself from Jace, she bent down and placed a kiss to his unsuspecting lips, expecting him to kiss her back. Which he did not. Jace quickly pulled away and whined.

"Clary, as much as I would love to make out with you it is way too hot out." Clary realized something. Having Jace in the shower with a swimsuit on was probably as close as she would get to actually showering with him. Bingo.

"Well, I know somewhere where we could make out all you want." Clary smiled slyly. Jace had no idea where this was coming from. They had only showered together once, and that was when Jace had come back from a demon hunt too exhausted to freely do it on his own and needed some was no way in hell that he would crawl into bed with her covered in ichor. Nothing romantic happened. Whatsoever.

Jace opened one of his closed eyes slowly.

"Canada?" Clary giggled while taking his hand and pulling him up off the couch.

"My shower." Jace stopped dead in his tracks, with one eyebrow raised.

"Clary, I am really enjoying where this is going,, but I am not 100% sure that sex is a way to keep us cool. Neither would sharing a shower with you, I can't even remember how that happened last time, I nearly fell asleep about halfway through, too many things to make up for."

\Rolling her eyes, Clary quickly explained the situation with it all. Jace just nodded, his smile growing bigger and bigger. Something wasn't going to go as planned.

"Clary, if you wanted to shower with me, that's all you had to say," Jace answered coyly as Clary led him to her bedroom, locking the door behind them. The other Lightwoods didn't need to get the wrong idea about what was going on in Clary's bathroom. The moment they were inside Jace stripped down to only his boxer shorts, claiming that he didn't own a bathing suit, and Clary was getting changed into her bikini. Soon they were both crammed into the cold shower, laughing their hearts out at the salvation from the heat.

The shower head was a removable one, which Clary used to her utmost advantage. Quickly pulling it down, she turned the knob onto it's coldest setting spraying Jace in the face, something that Clary had always wanted to do. One of her favorite saying to Jace was 'cool your hormones,' and now she literally could. Score one for Clary.

Jace hissed at the flash of cold in his face and snatched the shower head from Clary's grasp, turning it onto her and laughing hard. Clary squealed before jumping onto him, clinging to him like a life line.

"Lissa, you are so not getting out of this one so easily my dear," Jace whispered in her ear as he turned off the shower and stepped out quickly, grabbing all the towels, wrapping them either around his waist or around his neck. Clary followed him, goosebumps erupting all over her skin, teeth chattering loudly as she quietly walked over to him, gazing up into his golden eyes.

"Give...me..a ...frikin...towel you ass.." Clary spat out between teeth chatters. Jace just chuckled and helped her wrap one around her body and his. The towel was long enough to stretch around them both and Jace was content on keeping it that way.

If the rest of the summer was going to be like this, it was going to be absolutely amazing. Clary snuggled into Jace's chest as he shook his head, sending freezing raindrops everywhere. After drying off and changing into Jace's shirt and jeans, she crawled into bed while Jace quickly left to go find a pair of sweatpants before anybody spotted him in only his under-garments.

The wait felt like ages to Clary and just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt a warm body slide in next to her. Jace pulled her into his arms, thankful that this time, a 2 year old wouldn't yell at him for biting Clary's neck. It's not like he ever hurt her, besides she often seemed to like it- not that it should matter, they had been busted several times and now there was typically a no closed door policy, which they never listened times they locked the door behind them, if he planned on being a very naughty boy, and wanted no interruptions.

* * *

**There you go. Time to go get yelled at :/ FYI they did NOT sleep together in a nasty way, just wanted to add a bit where Jace's mind runs wild. 3 u all**


	15. Pleasant wakings

**Sup peoples? I got yelled at, but hid my laptop so it didn't get abducted. Thank God. Anybody else want an Ice Cap? It is sooo hot here DX I hate it when it gets above 30... It sucks. Basements are the gift of life. Rofl, anybody want Max being a little creep? I have gotten many reviews that people love him ;) Here you go 3 u all!**

**Don't Own it, btw intense language in this chapter.**

* * *

Clary woke up slowly,lazily opening her eyes and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she was asleep in her own bed. Typically Jace would either abduct her in the night and carry her back to his bedroom, or crawl in behind her. Last night he apparently chose the latter. Clary groaned and tried to stretch her tight muscles. Apparently cold water is not good for relaxing an abused Shadowhunter's body.

Today Izzy had mentioned either going shopping once again, which to Clary was fucking hell, or have, as she put it, a "fun" version of an all day training fest. Neither was very appealing to Clary, or Jace for that matter, but training sounded more fun than shopping with Isabelle.

So far, all Jace seemed to be doing was having his face nestled into Clary's chest; not her upper chest for that matter either. Not that she particularly minded, except for the fact that Isabelle decided to come in at that exact moment.

Kicking the door down, Isabelle took one look at the situation at hand at pulled out her whip; giving it a snap in the air, instantly making Jace's eyes open, grinning like a Cheshire cat upon realizing where his face was resting. Another snap in the air, and Jace sat up, recognising that sound anywhere. Isabelle meant business. Fuck.

"What the fuck Iz?," Jace yelled before lying back down and trying to get Clary to lie back down with him. But Clary quickly jumped out of bed, leaving for a very unhappy Jace.

"Listen, training room, 10 minutes. Get more clothes on your body you got that?" Clary nodded quickly, preferring not to get in the way of Isabelle's bitch fit. But Jace was an ass, and quite frankly, should have seen what was coming next.

"Now, why the fuck would I do that when I woke up and found my face nestled into something quite enjoyable, hm?" Isabelle turned on him, fire blazing behind her eyes.

"Because if you don't I will personally sever your balls from your body and wear them around my neck on a chain as a warning to Alec not to get in my fucking way. Now, shut up and get dressed." Jace sighed and stood up, a silent notion for Isabelle to leave.

The process of getting ready for the day was completely silent. Many stolen glances were taken, but little else was said. Clary looked frikin sexy.

Isabelle had left her clothes to wear before leaving, which consisted of a short jean skirt that barely reached her mid thigh, a purple blouse that showed extreme cleavage, and studded knee-high boots that just topped off the look. How the hell she was going to train in that was a mystery to him.

All that Jace was going to where was a pair of black track pants with the waist rolled down. He knew Clary liked it that way, not that she would ever admit it; she didn't have to. Clary had a particularily bad habit at staring, and it gave away a lot.

* * *

The training room was decked out with everybody's favorite weapons. Jace came equiped with his sword that Clary had given him strapped across his bare back, and a couple of seraph blades. But what was layed out here was fucking heaven compared to that. Knife after knife was lined around of what he could only assume was his wall of the training room. Clary seemed just as awed as she examined hers. Clary's was lined with throwing knives of different shapes and sizes. Anything from ninja stars to Seraph blades.

Alec's filled out with the finest bows and arrows that could be made in the Shadowhunting world. Isabelle's was filled with different coloured whips, each with it's own deadly way of torture.

Izzy had made them do this once before, a little while before they met Clary. And it was amazing. Until Alec got electrocuted, poisoned and then nearly chocked to death by the frikin whips. That's where the fun ended. Not all the shit Jace did before that. They had to restock all the dummies, and clean the profanity from them...and maybe off of Alec's sleeping forehead. Let's just say that many things were done that day that involved Jace being severely intoxicated and given a set of knives. According to Maryse, a very disturbing combination.

And today was no different Magnus had stocked them up with everything from Vodka to good ol' fashioned beer. Personally Jace was a scotch man.

A long day of training, a couple good drinks, that's what every teenage Shadowhunter does on a weekend. Not. We were always out killing demons, we didn't always take weekends off. But today was gonna be good. Drinks, blades and Clary in scantily dressed clothing. Perfect day according to Jace.

* * *

**There you go! Cliffy, tomorrow you will all learn what happens on this fantastical day. ;) 3 u all**


	16. WWll Bunkers

**Supperoonies my peeps ^_^ I got my Ice Cap yesterday...I made it, it was ...different... Drunk Jace maybe in this chapter, definately drunk Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, and maybe Simon...anybody want to see Clary drunk? Anyways. Love you peoples!**

**The Mortal Instruments is not mine, I just screw around with the characters.**

* * *

_"By the Angel,"_ Clary thought as she examined her part of the training room. Everybody else was examining their weapons and suiting up in their classic Shadowhunter gear. The moment the music started everybody started throwing, slashing and of course, drinking. It was just like a big teenage party.

Magnus was dancing to the heavy bass of the music and cheering when Alec hit a target spot on. Isabelle was currently choking out a dummie with multiple whips in both hands. Jace was nowhere to be seen.

Just because he was nowhere to be seen doesn't mean he wasn't felt. A warm pair of leather cocooned arms wrapped around Clary's waist and a familiar face nuzzled itself in the crook of her neck. A smile instantly spread across Clary's face as she leaned back against Jace's chest.

"What are you going to pick Lissa?," Jace whispered into Clary's ear before planting a light kiss right underneath it. Clary sighed and leaned her head to the left to give Jace more room.

"I-I wa-was think-ing...JACE!" Jace had started to nibble on the skin of her neck and had just ran his tounge over the abused skin. Clary felt Jace grin against her neck and repeat the process again. Clary's knees gave out and Jace tightened his arms around her waist.

"My, my Lissa, you seem to be a little weak in the knees..." Clary gasped as he splayed his pianist's fingers out over her ribs.

"Jace stop- I can't think when you do that," Clary managed to gasp out.

"When I do what Clary, this?" Jace ran his nose up along Clary's neck, occasionally letting his tounge slip out past his lips. Suddenly, a crack sounded through the air and two green whips wrapped around Jace's legs.

"Oh _shit_," muttered Jace just as he was torn away from Clary's body and out into the middle of the room by Isabelle. Apparently, no touching was aloud besides sparring; this would be a major problem for Jace. In the brief moments of Clary's thoughts Jace had flipped Isabelle and pinned her to the floor, trying her up with her own whip, yelling something in Italian at Alec.

Alec was over at Jace within seconds, bottle of whiskey in one hand and sharpie in the other. They were dead if Isabelle managed to get out of her restraints. As Jace had once said, "whatever doesn't kill me had better start running," well Clary was hoping that Jace could run fast and far. The only issue would be that Clary could be held liable for not stopping them. Might as well have fun while it lasted.

Running over and drawing a paralysis rune on her upper arm, watching as both boys looked at her and grinned widely. They gave her a handlebar mustache, a miniature goatee, freckles and a uni-brow. Both boys were nearly hysterical, and when the paralyzing rune gave way, held a mirror up in front of her face so that she could see their work.

Isabelle started screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to get her out.

"Run,run,run,run RUN!," Jace shouted before dashing for the scotch nad running out with Alec. Clary dashed for the coolers and chased after them. Where they ended up was an unknown corridor with no doors, just a couple of couches and a mini-fridge in the corner. Clary giggled before trying to raise an eyebrow at the two.

"You know how some people have bomb shelters?" Clary slowly nodded at Alec's remark. What could an unknown corridor of the lowest level of the Institute?

Jace snaked behind her.

"When we were younger we developed an "Isabelle Shelter." We thought of it after watching a WWll movie. What do you think?,"Jace explained quietly in her ear. Clary nodded and grinned before walking over to the mini fridge and sticking the coolers inside. She didn't even truly like coolers, just wanted to grab something before making the mad dash.

"We have had to camp out for days together before. There is a collection of dried goods underneath a floor panel. We are completely stocked up. Now, would you care for some breakfast, since Isabelle was rude enough to break us away from ours." Alec was chugging back his whiskey and flipping a knife between his fingers. By the time the bottle was empty Alec was hicupping like crazy and laying back on the couch.

Jace groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"If you're gonna get wasted, get your ass off the couch. I swear to the Angel do not throw up on that if, we have no way of cleaning that up until the red alret is over." Jace pulled up the floorboard that held all the food and was pulling out a bag of dried mango slices and a can of diced peaches. Clary pulled Jace down onto the now-empty couch and sat down in his lap while opening up the bag of dried mangos.

"So, what do you Casanovas do here all day?" Jace smirked before running his fingers up the length of her body.

"Well, I have caught Alec here several times getting it on with Magnus; and I can see that he is passed out on the floor..so maybe we could...," Jace gently nibbled her earlobe just as Magnus came in; glaring at the unconscious Alec he stepped over and sat on the opposite couch, looking at the very close couple.

Jace looked dumbfounded. "Magnus, how the hell did you find us?"

"Bitch please, I am a warlock, do not doubt my amazingness. So you can allow your delicious looking mouth back to what it was doing at Clary's neck, I am sure her mother would love it when she finds out. Especially that you two were alone, on a couch, with our innocent little Clarissa sitting in your lap, Jace." Magnus grinned evilly while sitting back against his couch.

"Ugh! Fine, Magnus what do you want. And just so you know, I will do whatever I want in Jace's lap thank you very much." To prove her point Clary wiggled around in Jace's lap, grinning when he bit his lip and buried his face into the back of her neck.

"Oh yes, because Jace looks like he is in absolute control of what he is doing considering how he cannot make eye contact with me, and is biting his lip like it's yours." Clary groaned and flipped Magnus off.

"Fine, tell me what do you want Magnus?"

"I would like to hide as well, as much as I love my shopping soul mate Isabelle, lets just say that while she is searching for you two, she is the queen of bitchiness. Pretty much me on a bad hair day without any sparkles. Get it, good, because I am not leaving. Besides Alec's passed out, you two need adult supervision." Clary smiled, signaling that she accepted defeat and leaned back into Jace's chest and starting to draw the sleeping Alec on the floor.

Alec the alcoholic. Didn't seem likely but had a certain ring to it.

Alec the Alcoholic. Sounded like a lame superhero name. There was something interesting to draw.


	17. The Great Escape

**Hey guys! over 80 reviews, wow :D We also have about 70 follows and about 30 favorites! Thank you 3 U all! **

**Don't own the Mortal Instruments! **

* * *

The group had sat for at least a couple of hours. Having a warlock with you really helped. Their once empty corridor now consisted of a real fridge, a microwave, a bathroom, a flat screen T.V. and a coffee maker. The coffee maker and television were of most importance, sitting alone waiting for your sister to find you and supposedly make a necklace out of something very important to you, is very boring.

Alec had since woken up, and was stuck in the bathroom with a killer hangover. Not that anybody truly pitied him, especially Clary. She got a fantastic picture out of it. Jace was now situated behind Clary on the couch, playing with her vibrant curls, while Magnus was watching the season finale of Project Runway. That's when it happened.

THey heard the insistent clicking of heels coming down the hallway. Everybody looked at each other for the briefest of moments and silently started debating on what to do. Alec was the first to react. He ran out of the bathroom and jumped out the window. Drastic yes, but he was actually right beneath it, holding onto one of the many ancient gargoyles.

Jace just shrugged and jumped out too, followed by Clary and Magnus. Before exiting, Magnus snapped his fingers and any traces of them being there.

Jace was holding onto two, and one underneath as a situated foothold. Clary was rested on his back, gripping for dear life and hoping to the angel that today wasn't the day Jace decided to slip. Alec was pretty much in the same place, with Magnus rested on his back, sparkled flying everywhere.

"Now what do we do," questioned Alec looking directly at Jace.

"Well, I wouldn't go back in there even if you gave me a picture of Clary naked,which is something I have yet to see," this comment earned him a hard smack from Clary. Pretending to slip a bit, Jace lectured, "now Lissa, hit me like that again and I might just let go."

"I know what we could do," Alec spoke, quite excitedly. "We could glamour ourselves and see who can get to Takis first with their partner on their back?" Jace nodded before shaking Alec's hand.

"Ready, set go!"

Clary whipped out her steele and quickly glamoured both her and Jace and then telling him to go. Jace didn't even bother climbing down, he just released his hold and fell down to the ground, landing in a deep squat on the ground.

"Alec, you forget, I am part angel," Jace yelled back up at Alec who was having a difficulty glamouring himself while still holding onto the side of the Institute. Jace just took off down the block. Takis was only about a 10 minute walk away, and when you were racing your very competitive brother, it was even less, they were almost there, hen Alec pulled up beside them, a wicked grin on his face.

"You forget Jace, I have a warlock boyfriend. And he is more competitive than I am," after the second round of trash talk, he pulled ahead, making a hard right and lost his footing, falling side first onto the side of the pavement. With a snap of his fingers, Alec was up and cleaned off, running once again at full force.

It was too late though, Jace and Clary were already down the street and making the last turn to turned to Magnus and motioned for him to hold on tighter. Alec was going to pull a Jace.

Alec started scaling the nearest building as fast as he could, which, with the help of some speed runes is pretty fast. Magnus was freaking out on his back and was gripping Alec like a vice.

The top of the building was slippery, but it was barely possible to sprint across and jump off the side. Magnus was shrieking by this point. Alec started to flip in the air, trying to keep his legs beneath him and keep Magnus on his back. If he looked carefully, Alec could see Jace and Clary standing in front of Taki's either hugging or making out. Probably the latter.

Alec landed on his knees and was sure he felt something crack, but continued running towards Takis all the same. The closer they got the more he felt it. His knee dislocated, shit.

Jace and Clary were doing the latter. Fantastic. When they noticed Alec and Magnus, they broke apart, breathing heavily and still clinging to each other. Jace had lipstick all over his face and that stupid grin on his face.

"Breakfast is on you bro," Jace announced, turning back to Clary..

"Yeah, I guessed as much, but would one of you mind helping me fix my dislocated possibly broken kneecap?I think I dropped my steele jumping off that frikin skyscraper."

"Yeah, sure," Jace walked over and placed an irazte on his skin. "Time for breakfast, hope you brought cash."


	18. Missing Garments

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have had major computer issues and my mom finally let me borrow hers until those are resolved :/ All of my stories will be updated by the end of this upcoming week, this I absolutely promise you! This story, I have decided, will be about all the happening over the summer for our TMI gang.^_^ Hope you enjoy and please read and review! 33 **

**just to refresh your memories, I do not own the Mortal Instruments or characters ^_^**

* * *

Breakfast was, as usual, absolutely delicious. And thank the Angel that Magnus was there; eating with two hungry teenage guys is not exactly on the top of my list of things to do one a Saturday evening.

Jace, being the amazing brother to Alec that he is, ordered as much food as he could eat; on top of everybody else's order, this summed up the bill to over $200.

Poor Alec also found out about my "Alec the Alcoholic" drawing and has threatened to rip it up when we get back to the Institute. Isabelle texted all of us at one point or another saying that she had "calmed her hormones" about the joke and that we were free to return to the Institute when we wished. She added that we wouldn't receive a high heel to the eye...

The walk back was quiet, and we were greeted outside by a very pissed off looking Max dressed up in his gear, covered in demon ichor. Jace had to suppress a laugh, the smallest Lightwood was literally covered in the foul smelling stuff with burns all the way across his skin.

"Well, nice of you four to show up. Now that that is off the table...where the HELL were you?! There was a demon attack on the south side and I had to go with an angry Isabelle! Do you know what that's like? All she did was take down one... there were frikin four of them!"

After Max's small rant, Jace was the next to speak.

"Oh we know exactly what it's like, that is why we were out. And for your information, we were all at Taki's. Now go take a shower, because you aren't winning any beautiful body competitions looking like that."

Magnus broke down laughing at Jace's tone. He sounded like he was talking to a four year old who had just been told he couldn't have a cookie. Max made a very rude gesture with his finger and ran back into the great stone building to avoid being tackled.

Jace looked stunned. "Did he really just do that," he asked turning to face his parabatai. Alec just chuckled while Magnus and Clary were laughing around on the ground clutching onto one another, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"He grew up around you, remember? That is _exactly_ what you would have done when you were fourteen, am I not correct? I do believe that the back of my father's head saw it several times after he gave you a good lecture." Alec winked and Jace just smiled, probably looking back oin the memories.

It took several moments for Clary to compose herself and help Magnus rejoin the group that was walking back into the Institute.

Everybody, including a now clean Max and an eerily calm Isabelle were all huddled inside of the Library, around the fireplace that was burning brightly. It felt like Christmas time.

Clary was situated in Jace's lap, and Alec in Magnus' while Isabelle sat next to Max on the loveseat. They were just enjoying the quiet, that was until Isabelle had a bright idea.

"We are going to Pandemonium, all of us, including Max. No ifs ands or buts. ou will all go get ready and we meet back here within two hours." With that she stormed off, presumably to find the correct pair of shoes.

"Well then, I will be back, I need to go help her find the right colour of sparkles, " declared Magnus as he quickly kissed Alec on the cheek and ran off after Isabelle. Jace turned to Clary very suddenly and pulled her even closer, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face.

"So, what can I expect to see you wearing tonight Lissa?" Alec, having the foreshadowing abilities to see where this conversation was going, quietly excused himself to go prepare himself as well. Probably in a black sweater full of holes.

Max of course stayed, wanting to figure out another thing to tell Maryse about when she came back home from Idris.

"I don't know, since Isabelle doesn't seem to be dressing me, probably not something as tight, no hooker boots, and definitely no skin showing. I was thinking maybe a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants." Clary giggled as Jace's face shifted from his cocky smirk to an evil grin.

"Well you know, I could always help dress you, you didn't seem to particularly mind a couple of nights ago," Jace responded, earning him a hard smack upside the head.

"Jace Lightwood, you ass," Clary growled before hopping out of his lap. Realization dawned all over both of their face's. They realized that Max was still in the room. Oh. Shit.

"Hey Max, shouldn't you be getting ready?," Clary mumbled, a blush creeping up her body.

"I am ready, girls swoon every time they see me, so why should I make them faint?"

"He is your little brother Jace." Clary walked off after with a swish of her hips in Jace's direction. Jace glared at Max.

"You couldn't just leave with Alec, could you?" Max grinned and leaned back in the sofa.

"She's right you know, she probably won't dress it up for you, but she might for me." Max winked and narrowly avoided being tackled down by a very dangerous looking Jace.

"Don't look at her again, I still haven't forgotten about the situation in the training room last week. I could easily just send a fire message to Maryse letting her know how you have been."

"Or I could send a message saying how "publically sexual" as she puts it that you two have been. Personally I don't believe having Clary straddle your lapis exactly the best choice in front of your family and friends."

Jace laughed without humour.

"At east I can keep a long term relationship with a girl. And believe it or not we havn't done anything yet, smartass." Both boys were now slowly circling around the small space in the library, Seraph blades in hand. If Alec and Clary hadn't walked in, it could have gotten a lot worse

"Jace have you seen my- Jace put the blade down, now!" Clary sounded furious while Alec just stood there shocked. Jace turned to Clary for a moment and was easily tackled on the side. within seconds Jace was on top, his knees pinning Max's wrists to the floor.

"I was just showing Max here some defensive maneuvers, not a big deal" Jace shrugged his shoulders, feigning nonchalance.

Clary just sighed and continued,

"I was just wondering if maybe you had seen my clothes anywhere? All of them are gone."

"Mine too," Alec added with a frown.

"Alec, I don't know where yours are. However, Lissa I do have several articles of clothing in my room, but you aren't getting them back any soon." Jace grinned wickedly while Clary's blush crept up her neck. Max looked disgusted below him. Apparently having a fourteen year old mind allowed him to now understand what was going on.

"Dude, I thought you said you hadn't done anything yet?" Max looked genuinely curious and confused. Clary looked like she was about to cry of embarrassment.

"JACE how could you-" She was quickly interrupted by Jace giving an explanation to Max.

"I haven't but Clary can't go shopping with Izzy, come home with a Victoria's secret bag, and not expect me to glance inside...and she leaves the Instiute to visit her parents a lot." Max grinned evilly too, no doubt thinking of very nasty things.

Clary was in complete and utter shock, while Alec was only chuckling and wandering away, probably to find his beloved sweaters. Clary just looked at them through her curtain of hair. She was utterly mortified. She knew that certain pairs of underwear had disappeared, now that she payed much attention.

Time to go get ready...Izzy would have to help her get ready. This was not going to be a good night.

* * *

**There you go guys! Next 3-4 chapters will be about each couples trip to Pandemonium! They are also pure fluff, deal with it XD.**


	19. Tease

**HEEY! :D How is everybody's life? I am bored as hell. My stupid foot didn't heal right so I am stuck with a cast for another 4 weeks D: So I am going to update amap (as much as possible) ;) ENJOY!**

**I don't own em ^_^**

**oh btw this chapter is Jace and Clary's evening! Completely Jace's Pov**

* * *

Unlike Alec and Clary, who's clothing magically appeared in Isabelle's room, mine were perfectly fine. Everything was lightly dusted in a thin layer of silver glitter, barely enough to be noticeable. And besides, I never found a look I couldn't pull off.

Clary, while frantically trying to get ready, came and searched my room several times looking for her...uh...garments as you might say. She searched absolutely everywhere, even my own boxer drawer. The one place she didn't check was underneath my bed, so childish nobody ever bothers to look; and I have never found a look I wasn't able to pull off. Seriously, I'm Jace Lightwood.

There was no demon activity, as Isabelle had informed us as she came around to each of our rooms to do a quick "clothing check". This was strictly a pleasure spree, which was the first in a long time.

I was going a bit more on the casual side. I wore a tight, nearly see through white V-neck t-shirt underneath an open black vest. You could easily see my marks inked against my skin. On my lower half I was wearing a pair of loose-fitting skinny jeans. I had also hidden many seraph blades along the length of my body. We were going glamoured, but that didn't mean that a stray demon won't wander in, and of course we are obligated to take them down.

Just as I was about to leave somebody began frantically knocking on my door. I opened it and a very suave looking Max stood in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of mirrored sunglasses and his hair was actually brushed out. He had it done up in the "Justin Bieber" sweep as Clary calls it. He was wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of black, too tight skinny jeans. WHen I say too tight, I mean "he won't make it two steps too tight". When it came to colour he definitely followed Alec.

"You look great little Maxy." I knew he hated his nickname, who wouldn't. He's fourteen and I am calling him Maxy. I also had my own terrible nickname. It was drunk night at the Institute, Clary had the most and she called me-

"You too Jacey-Wacey." Yes, Clary had called me Jacey-Wacey and Max had never let me forget it.

We started walking towards the elevator without killing each other, and I came to see was absolutely amazing.

Clary was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was curled beautifully around her face, her makeup was minimal, and all she was wearing was denim jeans and one of my sweatshirts. Red converses covered up her feet. Her only makeup was a bit of red lipstick.

Isabelle looked pissed off with how she was dressed, not she seemed to particularly care. If she was comfortable with that than so be it.

I strode over to her and hugged her from behind.

"You look stunning you know that. Where are all of your weapons in that mess of comfortable clothes?" SHe just smiled and turned around in my arms.

"Isabelle told me I didn't need any tonight. And where, pray tell, are you hiding yours?" I just chuckled and leans down and kissed right beneath her ear before whispering;

"I'm not giving away any secrets, maybe I didn't bring any either."

"Jace, we both know that's bullshit."

"Your right, except you'd have to frisk me to find them. Not that this appears to be a chore you would particularly mind.." She just giggled and moved away from my grasp, much to my dismay. If she was going to tease, I could too.

Apparently the elevator had a hard time fitting five teenagers into its small cabin, so we were forced to squish inside. I went to the back while Clary, Max and Isabelle all pressed against our fronts. Clary was in front of me, and barely even noticeably, I leaned into her back. I heard her hold back a snarl, apparently some public elevator lovin' was not on her list of things to do.

The elevator decided to jam up several times, much to Max's disgusting pleasure, ugh younger brothers.

"Well sorry guys, thought we would be out by now, I ripped one." Izzy looked disgusted while Alec was holding his breath. We had grown up with Church...you learn to hold your breath after Izzy decides to cook him a meal.

After finally escaping that stupid elevator and breathing in fresh air, everybody helped glamour one another. I of course, continued my little game with Clary.

"Need help with that?"

"Yeah sure, thanks." She smiled before handing me her forearm. I just shook my head and looked her up and down.

"Strip your shirt off." Everybody's head snapped. I discovered long ago that my family had selective, and today the key word was Clary and strip.

"NO!"

"Hey, I'm marking you I get to choose where I mark your beautiful skin." Clary flushed and didn't make a move. I raised an eyebrow and took a menacing step forward. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If I have to I will pin you up against that wall and take it off you myself." Alec was quietly laughing to himself. My blunt side wasn't new to him. Isabelle was covering Max's eyes with a hand and holding her jaw with the other. Max was gazing out from under her hand and had the biggest smile on his face. Pervert.

"Jace, there is no way I am stripping for you."

"How come, Izzy has even seen you pretty much naked, she has seen you right out of the shower before to get you ready for Pandemonium trips! Why won't you?"

"Because underneath this sweatshirt is an incredibly slutty shirt that Isabelle made me wear, she was fine with everything else." I grinned, I turned around at the rest of my family.

"We'll meet you guys outside." They all hurriedly left, and Clary nearly made it out with them. She wasn't off the hook so easy.

THe moment everybody else left, I pinned Clary up against the nearest wall. She squealed loudly and tried to wiggle free. I Ran my nose up her neck, occasionally planting a kiss here and there. I felt her knees give out and I tightened my grasp around her waist.

"So, Clarissa, why won't you let me see this incredibly slutty shirt of yours? Hmmmm?" I gently nipped her exposed skin and heard her gasp. When she still didn't respond I kissed beneath her ear.

"I asked you a question Clary," I all but growled out. When she still didn't respond I quickly crashed my lips against hers, hard, while sliding my hand up underneath he sweatshirt. I found nothing, absolutely nothing. My hands wandered higher and higher until I found a black leather bra.

Holy shit...

I heard Clary gasp and pull my hands out.

"Damn..." I muttered ad I quickly runed her skin and kissed her once more. "It's not nice to tease, dearest Lissa, I'll be expecting to see later."

We quickly rejoined the group. Max broke down laughing the moment he saw my face.

"Jace you got a bit of red lipstick..like all over your chin!"

"I'm not afraid to punch you again.

* * *

**I am going to have to write another chapter for Jace and Clary XD What did you think of Jace? Please Read and Review**


	20. Magnus Intervienes

**HULOOOO! OVER 100 REVIEWS O_O ! Thanks to sizzyherondale for being number 100! 3 Thanks for all the support guys, anyway here goes the story, anybody excited for some serious Clace ;)**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments...I wish I owned Magnus, he'd be an awesome friend XD**

* * *

Pandemonium was filled to the brim, well the dance floor was. Pandemonium itself was barely full, perfect for just chilling out with a certain redheaded wonder on the sidelines.

A wide array of heavy metal songs with heavy bass were rocking the building. I and Clary had our hands interlocked as we walked into the greeting of a mellow Simon and very giddy Magnus. Max had already disappeared, probably to find another Nephilim to dance with.

"Sup Blondie," Simon greeted as he hugged Isabelle and Clary quickly.

"Hey Bloodsucker." Simon glared back in response and dragged Isabelle to the second floor of the pounding club. I glanced around, CLary and I were alone,fantastic.

My eyes landed on Clary. She was looking down at the ground, adjusting her clothes sheepishly. I smiled softly at her, determined to make her have a good time. She hadn't been back at Pandemonium for a "pleasure trip" as we call it since we met that night. The night that my life changed.

I held my hand out again and smiled warmly.

"You are my most beautiful creature in the entire building. What do I need to do to make you understand that?" Clary blushed heavily and kissed me. This was not something that I had expected. I quickly pulled away and gasped.

Clary looked utterly embarrassed. Worse than anything I had done earlier. SHe thought that I hadn't wanted to kiss her. That was the exact opposite. RIght as she was about to turn around and go find Isabelle and Simon. I picked her up and carried her to the nearest couch.

It was her turn to gasp as I claimed her mouth as mine once again and settled her comfortably in my lap. I groaned as she shifted her weight so that she had both her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled herself closer. What this girl did to me...

Both of my hands went up underneath the sweatshirt that she was wearing and ran all over her lower back and ribs. She moaned against my mouth and moved her hips to get more comfortable...at least I think that was why she moved.

Her hands tangled in my hair and pulled hard, trying to get me to tilt my head back. I, of course, happily obliged. She placed kisses all over my neck and face. When she kissed my adams apple I groaned loudly and I felt her smile against my skin. My hands started pulling off her sweatshirt and she suddenly stopped her attention on my neck.

I furrowed my brows and stared at her as she pulled back.

"What's wrong, Clary? I didn't hurt you did I?" That was always my worry, that I would get too into it and end up hurting her.

"No, I just told you before, I don't want you to see this _shirt_ underneath. It's pretty much just a bra covered in leather to be passed as a shirt." For the second time since it had been decided that we were leaving for Pandemonium I felt my eyes bulge.

"All the more reason for me to see it ,Lissa," Clary flushed and still wouldn't move. I growled and ripped it off quickly. It was mine anyway, and it was too small anyway.

"Jace! What the fuck!"

"I told you I wanted to see it." And boy did she look sexy. The top looked like it was at least a double zero size and held onto her chest tightly. It was a pure black leather with ruffed on the top growl rippled through my throat as I kissed her hungrily once against, thrusting my tounge into her mouth when she moaned against my mouth.

In one swift movement I had changed our positions again so that she was pinned beneath me in case Max came along. He was already perverted enough. Clary quickly pulled my top layers off as well. Her hands were everywhere, my arms, my chest, my stomach.

_By the Angel._

Her hips moved up and ground into mine and just as I was about to reply, I was swiftly picked up. Not many beings can lift me up.

Clary looked just as surprised as I was, but was pinned to the couch.

My eyes landed on several blue sparks that were sitting on the couch beside Clary.

_Magnus._ One issue with that means that Alec is there. Fanfuckingtastic.

"Jace, Clary, I believe that we are here to dance. Not make out on a public couch." I glared at Magnus.

"Yeah, you also realize that we are glamoured and that only our group and few others can see us."

"This is something Alec did not tell me." Magnus turned his gaze onto a very sheepish looking Alec and started mumbling and walking away. was free from my confines.

I peered over at Clary. She was looking very self-conscious and had both arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

"You okay?" I knew she probably was, it was a force of habit. When your girlfriend is about half of your total body size one must be careful.

"Yeah I'm fine. I hate this shirt. Would you mind if I borrowed yours." I didn't even reply, just pulled my white t-shirt over top of her small frame. She grabbed the collar and pulled it up all the way up the right under her eyes almost as if it was a blanket.

"Do you want to go dance?," I asked abruptly. SHe smiled and quickly nodded her head. I snatched her hand and led her onto the crowded dance floor.

Just as we took a step underneath the strobe lights the DJ mixed it up and played a slower song. I smiled before placing my hands on her hips while her rested behind my neck. Her head rested against my chest while we swayed to the music. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You seem very sleep, Clary/" Clary just nodded while I looked at my watch. It was already about 2:00am. Just proves that when I am kissing Clary time seems to pass faster.

I kissed her lips once more before getting us a cab back to the Institute.

* * *

**Hey guys. What did you think? Okay now, you have two options once again. I can move back to the others or have one more chapter with Clary and Jace. I want to see what you guys think :) R&R**


	21. Changing at Dawn

**Okay, the votes are in. I am going to do one more chapter of Clace. I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES! I Changed ALL of those on my computer but it decided to screw with me and change them back. It has a mind of it's own sometimes. :/ I got great reviews for the sexy make out scene, and I am going to continue it. This chapter will be rated **M**, no lemons or anything it just gets really heated, or "racy" as my parents say when it comes to movies :p The other couples will be featured, but I have an idea about how their evenings will be shared with our two sleepy Shadowhunters. ^_^ Read it up my lovelies. I am going to have Magnus help me with the disclaimer. Take it away Magnus.**

**Magnus- Absolutely darling, she doesn't own me. Cassandra Clare does. Taming me is a whole different story... Alec can't even do that. Glitter for everone!**

* * *

Clary was literally falling asleep in my arms on the cab ride home. Somehow there managed to be "rush morning traffic" according to the cabbie and it was another hour before we were able to get back to the Institute. Suddenly Clary snapped up, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Whats wrong Clary?" She did this a lot since her concussion. She had a terrible memory, Magnus said it would go away with time and said she could have it much worse due to how hard she was hit.

"We forgot to tell everybody that we were gone, Jace, Simon is going to freak out!" I just snorted and silenced her rambles with a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Clary, I saw him on our way out while you were sleeping, his tounge was down my sister's throat." Clary blushed and leaned her head back down against my chest, occasionally kissing my lips lightly. But lightly wasn't exactly what I was craving after what Magnus had interrupted back at the club. My shirt was already gone, because she was wearing it, so I could feel everywhere her body would touch. Everywhere her hands would rest, which was right below my collar bone.

Did she even realize what she was doing to me? I leaned down and captured her bottom lip between both of mine, biting her lips gently while her hands ran up my chest. The cabbie didn't even realize we had changed into a very suggestive position until an involuntary moan escaped through Clary's lips.

"Eh! No sex in the taxi." He glared at the both of us, and when we didn't move, stopped the car. I raised and eyebrow and opened my eyes while still kissing Clary. Both of hers were closed and not wanting to ruin the moment, I tossed the cabbie a hundred-dollar bill. The car roared to life once again and I resumed my earlier amorous activity.

When Clary pulled away for air I slowly kissed down her jaw, enjoying every sound different spots pulled out of her. My hands eventually rested on her behind while I pulled her earlobe into my mouth before whispering;

"Sei così bella. Ti amerò per il resto della mia vita, e se c'è una vita dopo che ti amerò allora. So cosa ti fa spuntare, quindi non cercare di nascondere da me questa sera. Non avrete bisogno di nascondersi da me, mai. Sei Clary così bella. Mai preoccuparsi di quello che qualcuno dice, e di essere sempre te stesso, soprattutto intorno a me. Io non ti merito, e farò sempre del mio meglio per farti piacere. Ti amo Clarissa Fray. Il mio amore." Clary barely knew Italian, but she knew enough to know it was a declaration of love. Afterwards she kissed me hard on the lips.

I kissed her back and forced my tounge out past her lips and moved my hands underneath her thighs when the cabbie announced that we had arrived and for us to get out of his cab. Add a string of profanities and a mentioning about how teenagers never care about what you say and the poor guy could have been Maryse.

I quickly pulled Clary out of the cab and rushed inside the Institute. I pinned her up against the nearest bit of flat wall I could find and pressed my body against hers. Clary moaned low in her throat and ran her hands down my chest when I nipped at her bottom lip and gently pulled on it. Clary pulled back suddenly and rested her head against my shoulder. Both of us were panting hard and I had to lean into her body as well. Clary was first to regain her composure for once.

"Jace, could I stay with you tonight? Izzy is usually back by now and my corridor is creepy.." She honestly thought I wouldn't want to stay the night with her. Clary's mother had made sure that there was at least a corridor between their two bedrooms...not that it stopped him from sneaking into her room at night. I ran my fingers through her hair and pryed her body off of the wall, heading of the direction of her bedroom.

We usually stayed together in my room, ands even though I knew it inside and out, I knew she slept better in her own who didn't sleep better in their own bed? Except for teenage guys, we can somehow sleep anywhere. I once found Max sleeping behind his dresser one day when Isabelle went on a rampage.

After carrying Clary back to her room I set her down on her feet and laid back on her bed, content just to watch her get ready for bed.

Clary efficiently pulled the white shirt over her head and shimmied out of her jeans, crawling in before I could truly get a glimpse at everything that she was, (and wasn't), wearing. She blushed brightly before placing her head down on my chest and throwing a pale leg over my hips. This, I could get used to.

"Hey Jace?"

"Yes, my beautiful Clary?"

"I just realized that there was only one place left I didn't search."

"Search for what Clary?" I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I prayed to God that she would not say what I thought she was going to say. That would make for a very disappointed Jace.

"You know what I am talking about smart ass. I didn't check underneath your bed, is that where you have all of my undergarments hidden?"

"That shall change at the crack of dawn." Clary just giggled before burying her face in my neck and dozing off into sleep. Note to self, hide garments in Alec's room. I'm sure he won't mind.

* * *

**Sorry it took a bit guys, and that it is a bit uneventful, I wanted a sweet ending. For those of you who read my story Vacation, I apologise for the wait, I have a major case of writers block. :( Tell me what you want, PM me if you have any ideas of what you would like me to put in. R&R 33 **

**P.S. Anybody know what Jace was saying ;)**


	22. Broken Doors

**Hello people who take the time to read my stories ^_^ Tonight is a good night! It is 1:25 and I am deciding to update because this is just what I chose to do at 1:25 am on a Monday morning. Who needs sleep?Please R&R**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or it's characters.**

* * *

I woke up slowly in Jace's grasp. He had both hands over my ears, but that wasn't enough to stop the continuous banging on his door. I groaned and rolled over into his chest, literally squashing him back into the bed.

"Well good morning to you too," Jace whispered before lightly kissing the side of my neck.

"It would have been, if somebody wasn't trying to break your door down. Who is out there,anyway?" Jace chuckled before rolling over and pinning myself beneath him.

"I am honestly not entirely su-" Jace was interrupted by a very shrill scream and the sound of the hinges giving way as a very stressed Isabelle came barging through the door. Nothing was said, all she did was point a finger out the door in the direction of the kitchen; as suddenly as she came she was gone.

Jace giggled, as he calls it a manly giggle, and pulled me up into a sitting position with him. I scooted closer to him and crossed my legs around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder, interlocking our fingers in between us. He hummed in approval and twisted his head to kiss my cheek sweetly. His kisses traveled down from my cheek, tracing my jaw line, and wound up lightly kissing my lips tenderly before detangling our limbs from one another.

He stood and stared down at me for a moment while I stared back. How had this beautiful man ever become mine? I truly wasn't very deserving. I was only me. I had bright red hair that almost looked dyed, my green eyes looked like they were coloured contacts and I was as short as an average child. Not typically considered sexy in the modern world. Simon once compared me to an oompa loompa after watching Willy Wonka.

As if he was reading my mind Jace grabbed my body and pinned me up against the nearest wall of his bedroom. His lips instantly descended upon mine, as if for me to memorize every crease in the skin. His lips danced across mine in a tango we had performed many times before. Using his shoulders as leverage, I pushed myself up off the floor, wrapping my freckled legs around his hips tightly, pulling him even closer. Jace groaned quietly in the back of his throat and pushed me even harder into the wall. I could feel everything in his upper torso.

My hands joined the party soon enough. They ran down his chest, enjoying he feel of each muscle rippling underneath my feather light touch. He gasped when my fingers reached his abs and he slightly pulled back.

"Don't do that Clary," He whispered out in between heavy breaths. I smiled wickedly before digging my fingertips into his skin once again. He winced this time. My hands instantly stopped and I set myself back onto the floor.

"Jace what's wrong?" I was genuinely concerned about him. If something hurt Jace Lightwood enough to wince then it must have been very intense pain. Jace looked up and put a soft smile on his face.

"Alec and I trained this morning while you were still sleeping. We were training with knives and I got sliced pretty deep. We used an Iratze but still left me very sore and stiff." I thought for a moment before lightly kissing his lips and walking over to fix the door. It fixed easily and was soon shut and locked.

I turned back to face Jace who had made his way back to lay down on the bed, face down with his hands gripping his pillows. Maybe the infirmary would be a good choice in case my plan didn't work.

I silently made my way over to him and sat on the other side of the bed. "Hey, Jace, could you roll over for me? I am going to try something to make you feel better, okay?" He moved over and brought the pillow with him, shielding his face from the light.

"Clary, an Iratze didn't work completely. I'll just be sore for a couple of hours. A hot shower is about all I could do." He pulled the pillow down so that I could only see his eyes. "However, you joining me would make it a hell of a lot better." He winked and pulled up the pillow once again.

I could already feel the blush rolling up my cheeks before I broke out into a huge grin.

"If you do what I want, I might."

"And what might you want."

"For you to be honest and go to the infirmary if it still hurts by tonight."

"Fine, seeing as how arguing with you probably isn't going to help my case too awful much." Just as Clary was reaching down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, somebody shouted from down the hall.

"Jace, Clary! Hurry up! Isabelle and Magnus are plotting against me!" Poor Alec, being stuck between the two would be very difficult. I giggled slightly and climbed off of Jace, ready to get dressed for whatever those all had planned for the day.

* * *

By the time Jace and I got down to the kitchen, Alec was already covered in sparkles head to toe, had bright green eyeshadow smeared across his eyelids, and bright red lips. He was glaring daggers at both Clary and Jace as the walked into the kitchen.

Jace took one look at Alec and rushed over to the notepad on the fridge, writing too fast and too messy for anybody to see. Magnus spoke up first.

"Sarcastic blonde, what are you writing exactly?" Jace threw a glance over his shoulder before finishing what he had written and setting it down on the table, emphasizing the smack it made on the speckled granite countertop.

"I, sparkly gay warlock, am disowning Alec. I warned you, the moment I see sparkle and makeups this brothership was over. We had a good run old friend." Jace patted Alec's shoulder before returning to the other two. "So, what was so important that you called for us to come out of my wonderfully warm bed? Which, might I add, had another being in it along with me!"

Isabelle glared before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

" No shit sherlock, we could hear you and Clary going at it all the way down here. Aside from apparently getting it one today for some of us,we are going to the water park. And Clary," her gaze shifted to stare deep into my eyes. "There is absolutely no getting out of a bikini, unless Jace decides to rip it off of you afterwords. We meet back here in an hour." Everybody split up, Isabelle quickly explaining to me that Simon was going to meet us at the nearest park. Apparently the slides there were 'rocking' and you could go down two people at a time on most. How they could enjoy water parks and still not be capable of using the internet was beyond me.

An hour, and much unnecessary makeup later, we all arrived back in the kitchen. Jace and Alec we wearing black, per usual, while Magnus was wearing a sparkly one piece swimsuit looked over 100 years old. Leave it to Magnus to bring back the 1800's.

I had put a light green dress overtop of the hot pink bikini that Isabelle forced me into. It barely covered anything!

We were swiftly shuffled out the door and into a cab, quicker than anybody could protest. Time to have an amazing day...

* * *

**Cliffy :D I will update asap. I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I have been really busy and only been able to come on and check my inbox :/ I shall not leave you again! please review and tell me what you would like to happen in upcoming chapters, they will be about each couples time at the park, and it won't end up like Pandemonium XD**


	23. Great Teacher

**Heey! I nearly cried writing this chapter. I would like to thank Dolly7542 for helping me and reading this before I posted it. Love you chica! Anyway here you go.**

**I don't own em.**

This place was crowded...overly crowded. Attention was already on me for wearing all black, but standing next to a sparkly man in a full one piece was not helping. I swished my hair in front of my eyes, keeping my eyes down and my hand interlocked with Magnus'.

The group had split up about 5 minutes ago, each wanting to do their own idea of fun; which for Magnus was just chilling out in the wave pool that had hardly anybody in it. There was only one slight disadvantage...I didn't know how to swim as well as most Shadowhunters do. I could barely keep afloat. Magnus hauled me out of the water after Clary blew up Valentine's ship, but I was unconscious then. To be honest, I was a bit afraid of what he might say. So, like any normal teenager would do, I tried to talk him out of it.

I started to pull my flamboyant warlock over to the chairs, setting up our towels and putting our bags down. The inside of the water park was like a concrete and steel beach. Beach chairs and all.

I sat down and instantly regretted it. Magnus gave me his "Get your ass up," look. Groaning I stood up. Time to start trying to convince my lovable warlock not to get into that treacherous pool.

"Magnus, why can't we just sit? Enjoy the sun a bit." Apparently I was not very convincing.

"Alexander, we are indoors. Are you feeling alright, dear?" Dammit...why couldn't I be like Jace and be able to convince anybody of anything. Apparently I had also spoken that bit aloud that was meant to be thought in my head. Magnus shook his head and pecked my lips quickly. "Now, why would you want to be like that whipped, blonde headed idiot? I like you just the way you are."

I could feel the blush crawling up my face as he kissed my lips longer this time and slowly started pulling me into the water. We were about up to his stomach and my chest before I came out of my dazed state. I gasped and pulled him back from his movement into the deeper waters.

"Is something the matter, Alexander?" I guess he would have to find out about my stupid incapability eventually. The blush was making an appearance once again and I moved my hair to cover my moistening eyes. I know it was a weak move, but I was beyond embarrassed. I felt a finger underneath my chin and moved my eyes up to face Magnus'.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek as I quickly mumbled what I had tried to say since we entered the park. "Ican'tswimverywell...". Magnus kissed the tear away before it fell down and mixed with the chlorine filled water we were standing in.

"Would you mind saying that one more time, love." I took a deep breath and let another tear slide free.

" I can barely swim Magnus, it's embarrassing as hell and I haven't ever told anybody. My parents always assumed that I could swim naturally so we never trained with it. So go ahead, laugh, I know the others would." I felt more tears slide down my cheeks and I looked down again, wrapping my arms around myself as if for a personal comfort. My hair moved in front of my eyes again, completely covering the top half of my face. I lowered my head and looked at my feet to help with hiding my emotions. It was still hard for me to open up to people, especially people I thought I needed to impress. Magnus was at the top of that list.

I suddenly got enveloped in a hug that knocked the breath out of me, along with feeling a hand patting my hair down. My arms wrapped around Magnus' waist as he embraced me, in the middle of the pool, with all eyes on us. Not that I particularly cared, there were too many tears coming out of my eyes for me to coherently see anything.

By the time Magnus pulled away, my eyes were dry, and I was no longer embarrassed. I already knew I could trust Magnus, it was just hard to remember sometimes.

Without another word he lifted me up, placed my body on his back, and started to descend into deeper water. My heart was beating out of my chest as the water came up to Magnus's neck, he pulled me off and set me down on my feet. I could barely touch in this part of the pool and started moving my arms and legs around frantically.

Magnus put his hands on my shoulders, ceasing my wild movement.

"Here,darling, like this." He quickly demonstrated how to tread water effectively, keeping my head above water. I copied the movements and smiled widely when I was able to replicate them precisely. Soon enough, Magnus and I were swimming after each other and twisting through the depths of the water. This is the way to live. Beside my beloved warlock.

He can teach me many things.


	24. Sweet Izzy

**I am going away to camp in the morning, until next friday and we are not allowed any technology at all. I, being the person I am, didn't want to leave you that much time when I could easily forget sleep and help you out :P Here you go!**

* * *

After everybody split up Izzy immediately started pulling me to the massive hot tub in the back corner of the park, stating that it was pretty much all she did at this place.

By the time we arrived, there was all but one faerie sitting in the hot tub, nothing a vamp couldn't deal with if the need arise.

Vampire. The word still felt foreign in my mouth, and I often played it off how hard it was for me to adjust. To top it off, I am a Jewish vampire. Just the icing on the cake. I couldn't even say G-.

"Simon! Hurry up and get your Frodo covered ass in here!" Yes, my swim trunks had little faces of Frodo all over them. It didn't help my popularity when all other men in the vicinity disbelieve the fact that am with someone as beautiful as Isabelle.

I also realized that along my train of thought I had ceased walking, and was now standing a couple hundred feet away from the hot tub. Isabelle was already settled inside, reading a magazine, and floating peacefully among the jets.

I made the small distance into the miniature pool. I sighed in frustration as the hot water enveloped my skin. Ever since I was changed, temperatures were not as easily detected by my skin. It was frustrating when you had your shower on as hot as it goes yet your body registers it as lukewarm.

Isabelle put down her magazine and settled deeper into the water, sighing as it reached her chin.

"The water feels fantastic, doesn't it?" In my moments of frustration I let something slip that even Clary didn't know.

"I honestly wouldn't know." This was a red flag. She sat up abruptly and moved closer to me.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't know? Aren't all of your senses heightened?"

"Of course, all of them except for my ability to assess temperature." Isabelle's jaw dropped.

I'm sorry Simon, I didn't know..."

"That's because I didn't want you to know. I didn't want _anybody_ to know. Nobody knows how hard it was for me to adjust. You all seem to think that it was easy." My voice rose an octave and decibel with every word I made.

By the end of my rant Isabelle had pulled me into a monster of a hug. I let my arms wrap around her and tightened my grip a bit. It was hard to keep from crying, knowing that blood would mix with my tears.

"Thank you for being able to share this with me." When Isabelle's voice broke the silence it was peaceful and comforting. I wouldn't be able to live without her. Although eventually, I know i will have to.

* * *

**I know it is short and angst D: I wanted to update and it is ridiculously late now and was technically yesterday when I started. (11:59)...plz R&R next chapter will be up after I get back and will be Jace and Clary**


	25. The Elderly Lady

**I am BACK :D I wrote this during my spare time at camp, I hope it is alright. I laughed writing the ending. Isn't rated M but is a lil intense, just sayin.**

**I do not own these amazing characters or where they originated.**

* * *

I hate Jace. No, that's a lie, I love him, he's just an absolute idiot. The moment the group split up into their respective couples, he backed me up against a wall, pulling all the signature Jace charm in the process.

"You know Clary, we're all alone, perhaps we should make the best of it." The whole while he was explaining this, his nose was running up and down my neck, peppering light kisses behind my ear. I groaned and tried pushing him away which only added fuel to the sexy flames. I felt him smile against my skin, releasing a throaty chuckle, His tounge and teeth came out to play shortly after, He would pull my earlobe between his lips and place a gentle nibble, then would hastily run his tounge along after, soothing the abused skin,

"You know- Jace,Jace, Jace!" He had moved back to my neck and had begun sucking and biting mercilessly, With one last bite he pulled back and admired his handiwork. On the side of my neck, directly overtop of my jugular, was a bright red spot. A hickey, fantastic, especially when you have no access to makeup, and your friend is quote the gossip.

Jace was wearing a big goody grin spread across his face, hands still placed on either side of my head, blocking my vision completely. He leaned back down, this time attaching himself to my collarbone, and resumed his actions.

"Jace, stop, it's not nice to tease in public." While these words left my lips, I tried pushing him back with all of my strength to no avail.

His next few words were spoken between kisses placed upon my lips.

"I...will stop,,,if you...go on...the Mind-Blower...with...me." I nodded vigorously, trying to attach my lips to his once again, not remembering that I had told him to stop. Hoping to reach his lips, I was sadly mistaken.

Jace was standing at an arm's length away, holding my hands and looking like he had done something I wasn't going to like.

"Why aren't you kissing me Jace?" his smile grew and he pulled me into one of the bear huge I love so much.

"That is because, dearest Clarissa-" That's not good, using my full name means a reaction he will find hilarious will ensue. "You agreed to go on the Mind-Blower with me. And don't even try to get out of it." His grip tightened playfully around my waist.

I knew trying to get away was futile, but a girl might as well try.

I gently kissed Jace's bare chest, right below his collarbone; also known as Jace's sweet spot. My hands joined the party after, sitting on his hip bones, gingerly digging into his skin. My lips slowly moved up, ending up on the column if his neck. When I came to it, I lightly sucked on his Adam's apple. Don't ask me, he finds it a turn on. Jace moaned and threw his head back, trying to give me more space, giving myself a chance at a great opportunity.

I took a step back, placing my hands firmly on his chest and pushed Jace back a couple of steps. A gasp left his throat and I saw him snap back into reality. An animalistic growl left his throat as he picked up and all but sprinted to the nearest family change room.

Before I had time to take a breath, Jace's mouth descended upon mine, growls and snarls coming from deep within his throat and chest, _And DAMN was it sexy!_ His hands were groping my waist and thighs, I could hear Jace breathing heavily through his nose trying to make the moment last longer. Just as I felt his tounge sweep along my bottom lip and beyond, there was a soft knock on something coming from behind me.

"Excuse me, if you young'ens wouldn't mind, can I leave this bathroom stall?" I hadn't even realized that Jace had pushed me up against a closed stall of a bathroom. I inwardly gasped as Jace blushed as dark as I had ever seen on another human being. Apparently he thought the place was empty. I guess I found something that Jace didn't love, being caught by complete strangers.

Jace had taken a step back and pulled me off the door. An elderly woman wearing a very Isabelle style bikini emerged, quickly washed her hands, patted Jace on the cheek and left waving a hand in the air behind her.

"Resume your previous activities. Be safe, one of you blonde headed beauties is enough." She turned around and winked before dashing around the corner, leaving us alone. Jace just sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands, groaning and saying how embarrassing that was. I gently patted his shoulder and dragged him outside, to go on that dreaded water slide.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry it was a bit short, but I wanted to have something later that was in here. ;) Who liked the old lady XD she might make a reappearance.**

**please R&R**


	26. Grandma Strikes Again!

**Heeyoo! I lost sleep for you guys to update because I got such great reviews for the old lady! She will be making an appearance in this chapter, only with a different couple! Everybody will be coming together to go down the Mind-Blower! This chapter will be split into 4 or 5 parts. Alright, Here goes!**

* * *

Everybody rejoined one another at the small pizza shop inside of the waterpark. Both Alec and Magnus were soaked and had huge grins on their faces, Isabelle and Simon kept gazing into each others eyes looking completely awestruck, and Jace and Clary kept looking around, watching for the old lady that had interupted their session that the others would never find out about...

"So," Maagnus brought up around bites of pizza. "What are we all going to do next?" Jace grinned and covered Clary's mouth with his hand before answering Magnus' question.

"Well, Clary agreed to go on the Mind-Blower with me a little while ago." Simon's eyes widened as Clary struggled against Jace's grasp, trying to break free enough to speak her mind on what _really_ happened.

"And how, might I ask, di oyu convince Clary of suck a thing? I have beem trying for **years **to get her to go on that slide!" His eyes went straight to the still thrashing Clary and then bck at Jace, who was still grinning widely.

"I believe, my bloodsucking frenemy, it is called sex appeal."

"Seriously? Frenememy? How old are you? 12?" Jace snorted before kissing Clary's cheek. Before Jace could talk Magnus spoke up.

"If Jace is 12, that means I am only 796 years old!"He was apparently very excited about this, which earned him several very confused looks.

"We were holding our breath for a very long time, and I am seriously considering that all the sparkles that he is wearing are giving him a seizure." Everybody laughed quietly and continued to eat their meal.

Afterwards, Jace once again beought up the Mind-Blower, to which everybody except Clary agreed to go. Jace literally threw Clary over his shoulder and started off towards the largest slide in the park.

Upon their arrival, everyone wanted to go with their respected partners down the three slides that made up Mind-Blower.

Clary sat in front of Jace, Izzy in front of Simon, and Alec in front of Magnus.

Just as they were going to go down, the old lady ran up out of nowhere and shoved Alec out of the way.

* * *

**Clary and Jace POV-**

GO GO GOOOOO!

* * *

**Izzy and Simon-**

Ok...might as well go. Where did the Clary and Jace go?

* * *

**Magnus POV-**

Where the hell is Alec and why is an old lady sitting in my lap...

* * *

**Alec POV-**

OH HELL NO! This old..GRANDMA literally just stole my date. She threw me oout of my part of the slide, sat down and pulled Magnus behind her. The moment she arrived Jace and Clary were already gone, Izzy and Simon left next, and now I was standing all by myself dripping wet, and without my boyfriend.

Wow...that sounded miserable.

I decided to go down by myself, not wanting to miss out on the fun. It was amazing, but it still would have been better with Magnus by my side. The bottom was the best. It dropped off into a deep pool and I got to swim with my newfound skills. I found everybody there, except for Magnus; he decided sneaking up behind me and covering my eyes was the better approach.

Just as I was getting happy again the old granny in the REALLY tight bikini came back around. She took Magnus' arm in her own and walked away. Magnus turned around and mouthed his silent apology. CUrse his gentlemanliness.

So now I get to sit, the whole car ride home, and watch two couples getting it on in the back.

Fanfuckingtastic. Did I just swear... I need Magnus back...

We arrived back at the Institute and Magnus was waiting on the top step for me. He would need to explain to me. Which he happily did.

* * *

**Magnus' explanation of what happened.**

First off, I would never leave my dear Alexander willingly. This old woman's name was Ruth and she was indeed a Downworlder. SHe was a werewolf who I had helped the week before and she thought she had never thanked me. What I suddenly realized was that she was a creep. Not only did she sit in my lap, but she took me awa from Alec. That just doesn't happen.

So, like any warlock would do, I reversed the spell I had put on her. She was once again the very thing she feared and had the spell put onto her to stop, modern technology. I transformed her into the new iPhone 5, something that I owned and had bought Alexander as well. I set her down on a random table and walked off, back to where I knew my blue eyed beauty would be heading. The Institute.

And that's where I ended up now. Apologizing to Alexander, still in my wonderfully sparkly swimsuit, telling him this. Jace and Clary retreated to Jace's bedroom, probably from what Alec described, to have sex; while Izzy and Simon went down to the library. I would be doing much more explaining and comforting for Alec, he oftened brooded too much.

Might as well get it started.

* * *

**I wasn't too happy with this chapter but my mind wasw on other things. I have a kind of sort of date tomorrow, we are having a movie marathon over a bowl of homade poutine (all you fellow Canadians are getting my drift ;) ) so there ^_^ R&R plz**


	27. Summer is Over!

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but a lot has been going on in my life. After this I think I might do a story for every season, what do you guys think? Review and let me know please :)**

**This is the final chapter, so here goes! **

**Dont own em.**

* * *

All was normal, well about as normal as we get. I was sitting at my flat with a very glum looking Alec deposited in my side.

Summer had officially ended yesterday, not that it mattered, none of the Shadowhunters at the Institute go to school. But nontheless, the thought that freewill was gone could put a downer on somebody's day.

Even though now the summer is over and the cold weather has begun, nothing will really change, not under my watch.

I have an amazing fullproof idea to kick off the fall.

Strip poker.

Thats all that needs to be said.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! BUT IT WAS MORE TO GET YOU HOOKED ON THE NEXT ONE :) ;)**


End file.
